Business Partners
by InkedMind16
Summary: When the Peaky Blinders go into business with The Foxes, Tommy becomes intrigued by their leader. How will Tommy deal with a woman who is his equal? Rating for swears, violence and etc. Set post/during Season 4. Tommy/OC.
1. Chapter 1 - It's Business

The Shelbys had received a letter. It was how the letter had made its way to Small Heath that was unusual. Lizzie had been given it by a small boy no older than 7. He left no name or indication of affiliation, but had ordered Lizzie to deliver the letter directly to Tommy. Lizzie had scoffed at the order but nonetheless, amused by the boy's conviction, had delivered it to Tommy during a family meeting.

Tommy had fingered the letter tentatively, as it obviously contained something with weight, before opening it to find further instructions. Inside the envelope was a gold bracelet, which Tommy knew to be Polly's. Also inside the envelope was a silver pocket watch which Tommy dangled in front of the table. Arthur embarrassingly claimed it was his and he had misplaced it several weeks ago.

Tommy had followed the instructions and found himself standing in front of a dark alley at 10pm accompanied by Arthur. He glanced ahead and saw the dim light cast by a door light. There was a couple of whores giggling in front of it. Their painted faces twisted in amusement. One of them stuck out to Tommy. Her brown hair was cut short and curled around her angled jawline. Her green eyes twinkled as she approached them.

"Well hello boys, we are very excited to see such fine gentlemen at this establishment," The whore smiled. Tommy almost smirked and lit a cigarette. Arthur opened his mouth to utter some flattery and a rejection but the whore just held up her hand.

"Don't you worry, boys, I know why you're here. I'll take you in."

Tommy nodded and watched the whore walk ahead on dainty pins. Arthur adjusted his collar then huffed out a breath.

The whore walked them through a club which was full. She smiled affectionately at some of the regulars and waved at some of the girls as she walked. Music drifted around them lazily from a small band positioned in the corner. They made their way through the small club which was decorated in a deep red that had a golden glow from the sconces. She led them through a winding corridor before knocking gently on a black metallic door.

"Oi, Black, your guests are here," She shouted over the music. The door unlocked and the whore smiled. "In you go, boys." She turned the handle and gestured for them to go in. Arthur looked at Tommy with uncertainty. Tommy shrugged and stomped out his cigarette before pushing through the door. The office was small but adequate. Filing cabinets lined one wall while the other had a red loveseat and a coffee table which showed a stack of books. The sturdy wooden desk sat in front of a striking landscape painting.

The man at the desk looked up and signalled for the body guard to leave. Tommy took off his cap and Arthur followed suit. They both let out a breath as they noticed a woman who looked identical to the whore they had just met.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Shelbys," The man stated with a strong Birmingham accent. He was focused on them with an enthusiastic grin but the woman was fixed on the papers spread across the desk.

"And we are happy to meet you, Mr Black," Tommy replied with a knowing smile. The woman looked up at that and clocked the smirk on Tommy's lips. It was then Arthur drew in a breath. The woman stood and rested a hand on Mr Black's shoulder.

"But I think our business is with Madam Fox," Tommy added.

"I'm glad you did your research," Mr Black smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Sister." Mr Black signalled for the woman to take over. She picked up a cigarette and pressed it to her rouge lips. Her eyes flicked up from under thick lashes to watch Tommy.

"Firstly, Alice will suffice especially for such a distinguished potential business partner," Alice smiled as she ran one hand through her loose curled hair which fell to her shoulders. Her dress hugged her in all the right places without the same effect as her twin's dress. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked as she gestured to the cigarette then watched as Thomas produced his own cigarette. She lit his then her own. Arthur watched the exchange with a weird confusion on his face.

"And yes, before you ask Arthur, my twin is a whore," Alice inhaled deeply and held the breath as she spoke. "Our sister is a bit of a wild one but she plays to her talents. Wouldn't you agree David?" Mr Black chuckled in response.

Tommy considered Alice for a minute while Arthur made a remark on their similarities. She was a twin no doubt about that but her long hair was smoother. Her face was older looking somehow and she had a small tattoo on her hand which was a simple line between her first two knuckles. Tommy blew out smoke before speaking. She was watching him back and she looked collected.

"Arthur here has a bit of a fascination with the unusual," Tommy stated with a bored tone. Alice raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"If you want to fuck her Arthur, be my guest," Alice laughed at Arthur's embarrassment.

"I am a happily married man," Arthur stated but looked unsure.

"As are many of Lettie's clientele," Alice took another draw. "Anyways to business."

Tommy mimicked her movements. She leaned against the desk while he leaned against the wall.

"The Shelby have no interest in prostitution," Tommy stated. "We are a legitimate business." David scoffed and Tommy tried not to be insulted.

"David, you can go get our sister… maybe Arthur should accompany you," She flicked the ash from her cigarette into an ashtray. Tommy took another drag and she held the ashtray in front of him. Tommy signalled for Arthur to follow David through the door. "Now we're alone…. Mr Shelby, I'll put this plainly. The Foxes need transport for some products that we have a great deal of interest in getting through Birmingham."

"What type of products?" Tommy contemplated as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray now beside her on the desk. Even over the smoke, he could smell her perfume.

"We have select clientele who would like some of the finest rum, among other produce," Alice smiled

"And what are you offering in return? The Peaky Blinders can accommodate but not without payment," Thomas asked.

"My Foxes can offer intel as well as support," Alice said plainly.

"The Blinders have intel," Thomas said as if becoming bored with the conversation.

Alice cocked her eyebrow.

"Intel, support and entertainment," Alice said. "You see unlike Men. Women know how to manipulate information, observations and desires to our best interests." Tommy took his turn to scoff. Alice pushed herself off the desk and placed her own glass down.

"I might not be my sister," Alice whispered as she flicked her eyes to the door suggestively. Tommy took a sip of his drink. "But Thomas, I've trained most of the girls in here." She maintained his gaze as she got close to him and reached out her hands to play with his shirt buttons. Her soft fingers pushed the top button through its hole to reveal more of his slender pale neck. The heat radiated from her. Tommy tried to take a step back and found himself against the wall. She was close to his face as she whispered: "Have you ever known a woman who didn't try to sleep with you?" She smirked as she felt his breath deepen. "Or do you always get your way?"

He looked down at her. She smiled and pushed herself away. Her hands went behind her back as she walked backwards to the desk. She turned to pick up her glass. Tommy shook his head and took a sip of his whiskey then felt an emptiness on his left side. He searched for his gun.

"Is this any way to treat your prospective business partners?" Tommy said with feigned anger as Alice held his gun in her left hand and her drink in the other.

"I think you needed some evidence," Alice smiled before handing him back his gun. She made sure to hand him it with barrel facing her. "Women are different to men. We are so sweet." She mimicked her sister's sweet voice: "We couldn't possibly think to do such things."

"We fail to take women at their ability but we overestimate men," Alice continued in her natural lower tone. "What the Foxes can offer you is information solicited without force, but with soft words and sometimes soft kisses... And soldiers who can offer military support whilst some of our company could be potential entertainment to your men…"

"The blinders will consider your offer," Thomas said in reply. "I will however hope to see you again soon maybe for a drink."

Alice nodded with a solemn acceptance. She held out a hand to Thomas and he shook it warmly. "It was still interesting to meet you Thomas, no matter the decision."

…

The meeting came sooner than Tommy had expected. The Peaky Blinders had acknowledged the importance of another ally because of the imminent Italian threat.

He had decided to host a small polite drink with Madam Fox in his distillery as he had not known a woman who didn't appreciate a quiet drink away from prying eyes and chattering.

He stood while he lit another cigarette. Alice had chosen to wear a more modern outfit which he had seen Polly model earlier in the week. A black suit which had been tailor-made for her curves. Her shirt had been unbuttoned to just under her collarbone and he could see the tip of another tattoo peak from her shoulder.

"How are you, Thomas?" Alice asked as she took a seat.

"I am very well, thank you," Tommy replied. "And yourself?"

Alice looked away: "My twin sister is still a whore and the business is growing so as good as I can be."

Tommy put his hand in his pocket and tilted his head. "We would like to begin an equally pleasing partnership. We need more allies going forward." He offered her a cigarette which she took gladly.

"I am looking forward to an equally pleasing partnership too," She took a drag and found his eyes locked on hers. He smirked as he took a drag and looked away.

"If I didn't know who you were Mr Shelby, I would think you were eyeing me up," Alice joked.

"And what if I were?" Tommy asked with no hint of humour.

"I think if you're looking for a whore, you should go find my sister," Alice smiled. "I keep my partnerships professional. Besides if I let any handsome man coerce me into bed during a business agreement they would start to expect it as part of the conditions."

Tommy inhaled, held it then blew out the smoke slowly. He caught her eye again. She looked weary and tired but she still looked beautiful in the dusk light.

"I will keep that in mind," Tommy said and nodded before blowing out another cloud. "What do you think of the gin?" He finally took a seat across from her. He coughed to spare himself looking concerned.

"It is lovely," Alice said but didn't meet his eyes. She giggled, "I was trying to save your pride, but a partnership based on honesty is always the better option. I don't like gin so to me, it tastes like gin."

Tommy smiled – a small one but it must have been the first in Alice's presence because she looked incredibly pleased with herself. He took a swig of his own glass and watched her pretty face as she took another drag from her cigarette.

"I hear you've met with the communists," Alice said quietly. She looked up at him shyly. "A surprising turn of events for such a strong believer in this country."

"I'd rather not discuss my plans in that particular area with a new business partner," Tommy leaned back in his seat. "I'd rather discuss your current enterprise into opium." Alice laughed.

"I knew you would focus on the opium," She said as she swirled the gin around its glass. She looked up to see his unamused face. "Among other substances, that is my main enterprise in addition to the re-appropriation of goods." She took a sip of the gin. "It's growing on me."

"How are you hoping to transport them into the city?" Tommy pressed.

"I think you already know how," Alice leaned onto the table and put out her cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2 - Snitches get stitches

Alice found the rat pinned to the chair. The squat fat man squirmed as Tommy stood in the corner of the basement room with a cigarette smoking on his lips. His cap hid his eyes from Alice who grimaced at the man in the centre of the room. Her leather gloves dropped carelessly to the floor and her fist met the side of the man's jaw with a thump. The rat spat blood and Tommy inhaled.

Alice ripped the pins from her bun and threw them on the floor.

"You know I work real fucking hard to keep my girls in check," She spat at the man. "I never thought I would have to keep my men in check too. With thanks to you, kind sir -" The man's swivelled in the opposite direction from the force of the next punch. "- I had to bail one of my girls out of the jail because you thought you would snitch on a girl who didn't want to suck your small dick…"

"She was a frigid cunt anyways," The man laughed. "Why don't you go fetch your brother because you punch like a girl." He spat out more blood.

Tommy watched Alice with interest as she took a seat on the man's lap carefully and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She trailed a finger along his cheek.

"Am I being too gentle?" She whispered against his ear before her hand pulled another pin from her dishevelled hair. She trailed it along his cheek. "I'm just too used to dealing with women." She moved the pin down the softness of his neck. "They're just so much more fragile." In one movement she jumped up and drove the pin into his thigh. Blood stuck to her fingers as she left the pin in place and turned away. The man groaned in pain and hissed out a breath.

"Mr Shelby, may I please have your gun?" She held out a hand expectantly. He dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with his brogue. He handed her the gun carefully but paused for a moment looking her in the eye. Her green eyes had become colder than he had seen before.

"Mr Shelby, is it loaded?" She asked and Tommy could only nod. Her arm slowly swung around and Tommy's eyes flicked to her aim but Alice never looked away from Tommy's face.

"What do we do Mr Shelby when someone misuses their power?" Alice smirked as she cocked the gun. The man groaned from the pain before stuttering as he watched the gun.

"We take it from them," Tommy replied calmly. She was a sight with dishevelled hair, a bloodied blue dress and heels. Her nimble fingers quickly relieved his gun of all its bullets but one.

"Here's the thing Andy," Alice started sweetly as she handed the unused bullets back to Tommy. "I believe that it should never be up to one person to decide the punishment but I don't have a court, or a tribunal for you to go in front of… instead I have a gun…" The cylinder swung back into place with a click. The man began to plead.

"I didnae know," He begged. "I just wanted to-"The gun was trained on his crotch and he squirmed. "Please, please, please no, I'm sorry alright? I'll do anything, please -"

Alice looked him in eye as she pulled the trigger.

There was an empty click. The man started thanking her. Tommy took a step back and lit another cigarette. The barrel then focused on his head. His breath caught in his throat before he started pleading again.

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly. "I should clarify that I'm letting the gun be the judge of where I shoot you not if I shoot you."

Tommy's cigarette tasted more bitter as the pin clicked again into an empty chamber.

"I can't let some bastard fuck with my people," Alice continued as the pin clicked again into an empty chamber. "How about your knees? You don't really need them, do you?" The man whimpered another cowardly apology as Tommy inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Finally, a shot rang out. Tommy blew out a plume of smoke as the man screamed in pain. Blood pooled around the base of the chair as Alice's small hand grabbed the man's hair forcing him to look at her.

"You pull a childish tantrum like this again, I won't empty any of the chambers next time," Alice hissed as tears ran down the man's dirty cheeks. "Now for the love of Christ, be a man." Alice ordered as she let go of his head roughly.

Walking down the corridor together, Alice returned Tommy's gun.

"Thank you for that," Alice said. "The Foxes are in your debt."

Tommy pushed the bullets back into the chambers of his revolver. He looked at her solemnly and replied: "We look after our allies."

"I'm glad to be on the good side of Thomas Shelby," Alice said as they turned a corner.


	3. Chapter 3- Late nights and cold mornings

Tommy had kept in contact as best he could under the circumstances. He shared his hopeful plans with Alice occasionally when he had the time. She let him know about shipments and any critical issues but overall, the communications became quiet. The meetings became fewer as the Blinders dealt with a variety of issues. It was a surprise then to Alice when she opened the door of her house on a quiet night in Birmingham, to find Tommy Shelby hiding his face in the dark under his classic cap. She ushered him in quickly and signalled for some of the Foxes to keep watch.

"What can I do for you at this hour Thomas?" Alice sat down in her armchair living room and wrapped herself tighter in the shawl she had picked up from the couch. He sat down heavily on the sofa opposite her.

"I killed a man today," Tommy said with an unmistaken despair. Alice got up to fetch them both a drink from the liquor cabinet. She handed him a whiskey. He gulped it down in one go. He ripped his cap off and threw it on the floor in anger. Alice watched him carefully before refilling his glass. She then watched him from her armchair. He breathed deeply with a desperation then his blue eyes flicked up at her.

He got up and started to pull off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as he threw his jacket and waistcoat on her couch.

"I want a distraction," Tommy said with a venom that Alice recognised. She grimaced as he moved towards her. She sighed as he leaned down and tried to peal her shawl from her shoulder.

"Mr Shelby, I think you've forgotten who you're talking to," Alice commanded as she looked away with a disgusted expression. Tommy didn't give up. He knew she wanted him. He could get a fuck whenever he wanted. He pulled on the shawl and it gave way. In an instant he doubled over and fell back onto the carpet as his hands defensively went to his crotch. She laughed at the sight of Tommy Shelby crumpled on the floor.

"I can get a –"Tommy started as his face crinkled in anger.

"You can get a fuck whenever you want," Alice nodded as she cut him off. She padded across to the liquor cabinet. "Then go. I'm not some piece of ass you can mess with. I'm just as powerful as you Tommy so you can fuck right off with that nonsense. You want a desperate fuck, go get Lizzie." She produced an opium pipe from the cabinet. "Now if you want some non-sexual distractions, I am happy to oblige as a friend." Alice smiled happily.

Tommy propped himself against the couch as his legs lay spread across the carpet. She sat down next to him as she lit the end. He took a deep inhale and undid his gun holster.

"We're at peace now," Tommy said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, you're supposed to be but it's not like that is it?" Alice said on an exhale. The smoke pooled around her small nose. Tommy watched the smoky tendrils ghosted across Alice's skin and licked at her hair.

"I don't think I'll ever be at peace," Tommy whispered in reply.

"I don't think we're meant to be," Alice giggled. "But by the grace of god, you must try Tommy at least for those you've lost." He looked at her as she called him Tommy for the first time. He nodded as if to agree but took the pipe from her hands.

She grabbed a blanket from the couch as he took another hit. She covered them both and took the pipe from his hands.

"Where is your brother tonight? I thought your family was inseparable," Tommy teased.

"He's with his wife," She retorted. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Does that surprise you, Tommy? Out of the three of us, my brother is the most normal. He goes to chapel and all that."

"True," Tommy considered it. "You're not exactly a typical woman. Do you not have any offers yet?"

"Apart from the leader of the Peaky Blinders trying to take me like a common whore, not really," Alice said and gave him a wink. "I'm not exactly marriage material. Men do not like to be bossed about… well that's not exactly true from what Lettie tells me…"

Tommy took another hit as he smirked in response.

"You see Tommy, you don't need a man to tell you what to do," Alice took the pipe from his hands. "When you already do a man's job. And to quote a man I'm starting to know very well, I can get a fuck whenever I want."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tommy chuckled. He leaned against Alice's side lazily.

"I heard you got Lizzie pregnant. Are you ready to have another son?" Alice nudged

Tommy looked at her. His chin rested on her shoulder as he replied: "I've not thought too much about it. It's better if I don't."

"Yes, Lizzie is a pain in the arse," Alice joked in response.

"Yes not at all like you," Tommy placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him off but the opium finally took control and Tommy allowed his eyes to flutter closed. His head rolling onto her shoulder. His breath was soft to signal he had found sleep.

…

When she woke, she found Tommy curled into her side as they lay side by side on the carpet floor. He looked younger. His face was still and soft. His head rested next to her shoulder and one of his hands had snaked onto her stomach. Her lungs stuttered and she had to force herself to breathe. Here was the feared Thomas Shelby curled around her like a child. She pealed him off her slowly and with care. But when his hand disconnected with the flesh of her stomach, his eyes fluttered open rapidly.

"Good morning," Tommy coughed as he pushed himself up into a seated position. His pale cheeks were minorly pink and Alice smiled but looked away.

"Good morning Thomas," Alice chuckled. "Will you be staying for a cup of tea or would you prefer to head straight to your beautiful country home?" She stood and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. Her green eyes studied him.

"I think it's best, darling, if I head off, my behavior last night wasn't the best," He coughed again before lighting a cigarette. "I meant to tell ya Arthur will be taking over for me. All your dealings will now be with him." Tommy avoided her gaze suddenly. "Please feel free to visit me if you have the time as I do enjoy your company."

"I already know that Thomas," Alice smirked. "As it's a holiday you're after, I'll only visit if you call for me. See no point in mixing business with pleasure unnecessarily but try to lay off the drink."

He sighed and collected his things with a cigarette pressed between his lips.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night," Tommy said. "I hope my behavior doesn't affect our business."

She walked him to the front door and opened it. She reached up a hand to his cheek, and she ran her thumb over his pronounced cheek bones.

"Tommy, we've all got demons to deal with, I'm not going to judge the blinders on yours," She said gently and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before slipping behind the door to shield herself from the street. He slipped on his cap and nodded before the door swung closed and locked behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Drinks in the Office

She never received a call from Mr Shelby. She continued her business and soon heard through sources that Tommy had returned to the business after a short break. She had also heard that during that break, he was often found in an alcohol fuelled stupor and had accidently harmed himself on at least one occasion.

Alice decided to pay him a visit at his official office on a day before an expected shipment. She found herself face to face with the pitiful Lizzie Stark who had become pregnant with Tommy's child. Lizzie was on her way out and walked with pride. She puffed out her chest as she sized up Alice.

"Tommy's very busy at the moment," Lizzie said stiffly. "He just doesn't have time to consider any more applications for the vacancy." Alice knew she was talking about the receptionist position.

"That's okay," Alice replied. "I'm a bit too qualified for that position. I'm here on other business and I'm sure he'll want to see me." Lizzie's nose wrinkled and she stormed to the office door. She leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. Tommy replied with his usual enthusiasm. Lizzie's face had dropped and she reluctantly let Alice into the office.

The office was expensively furnished with the highest quality wooden furniture. In among the piles of paperwork strewn across the desk sat Tommy in his waistcoat and shirt. His golden framed spectacles sat awkwardly on his nose. He slid them off as he gestured to one of the comfy chairs that sat opposite him.

"Now what can I do for you, Miss Black?" He asked politely as he folded his spectacles and placed them on top of his paperwork. Although taken aback by his formality, Alice sighed and pulled off her gloves slowly as she found the right words.

"I like to be honest, Mr Shelby," Alice laid her gloves neatly on the chair beside her and began to undo the buttons on her coat. "When I hear a business partner, albeit a temporarily retired business partner, can be found in his lavish home drinking himself into oblivion, I begin to worry about said partner's state of affairs. To see you back at work is a relief."

Tommy lit a cigarette and offered one to Alice. She declined with a wave of her hand.

"Arthur handled everything, am I not correct?" He asked with the cigarette hanging on his lips.

"Yes, he did," Alice agreed and leaned back in the chair.

"Then you had nothin' to worry about," He stated calmly as he tapped the ash into the ashtray.

"I can still worry about you," Alice replied as she studied her nails. Tommy's eyes flicked up.

"Don't need to worry about me, Miss Black," He said. "I've got everything under control."

"I've heard," Alice smiled but didn't look up from her nails. "I need to up my transport for the next month. It needs to be doubled."

"That can be done," Tommy stated as he eyed the woman carefully. They both looked incredibly tired.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" Alice asked as she ran a hand through her hair to push it back from her face.

"Of course," He nodded and got up to fetch one from the decanter. Her fingers grasped the glass desperately as she downed it. He placed his own on the table without taking a sip. He smiled as she got up to fill it again.

"You seem worried about something other than me," Tommy observed.

"I'd rather not discuss my issues with a business partner," Alice said. "Let's just say I'm being given an ultimatum."

"It's always difficult to make a decision especially when it involves your family," Tommy stated as he took another inhale from his cigarette. Alice turned sharply.

"You fuckin know," Alice glared at him.

"I told you the blinders had their sources," Tommy coughed out a smoky breath. His blue eyes glinted with mischief. "The gypsies can be difficult and they do like marriages. You should just try to convince your sister to give up whoring."

"I'm not too sure they're going to take her," Alice downed another whiskey.

"She would be the best choice," He stood to meet her and took the glass from her hand.

"You seem to forget I'm a woman, Tommy," Alice looked down at the decanter. Her loose hair fell forward to mask her expression. "They did offer me a good match. He's a good man. I just can't do it."

"Even if it means losing an ally?" Tommy leaned against the table and took a drag thoughtfully before crossing his arms.

"Are they really an ally if they need me to fuck one of their own to have some sort of respect?" Alice looked ahead out the window. She turned and took the cigarette from his hand quickly. Her red lips pressed against the end as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes closed with the thought of it.

"I said to a girl once, everyone's a whore we're all just selling different part of ourselves," His hand ghosted over hers as he took back his cigarette.

"That's a lovely idea Thomas, but it doesn't really help me here because I'm not willing to sell anything," Alice huffed. She took her glass and filled it again.

"The Peaky Blinders will remain allies with the Foxes, no matter your decision," He walked back around to sit behind his desk. Alice shrugged off her coat before she sat crumpled in the chair. His eyes drifted across her frame and studied her dress which was loose-fitting and red. He felt he had seen it before.

"I can't marry a man," Alice considered the bottom of her glass before downing it again. Tommy raised his eyebrows before dabbing out his cigarette. She seemed to be holding her liquor quite well. "I can't marry any man, let alone that man. I'm not one to be a good wife who cleans and cooks, and I can't be seen to fold for a potential business partner. They'll have to consider Lettie, or nothing."

"If that's what you believe is right," Tommy stated before he lit another cigarette.

"In our world, is anything we do right?" Alice placed the glass on his desk before reclining further in the chair.

"I've stopped thinking about it," Tommy replied honestly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. The smoke drifted around the office as they both just watched each other.

"We should have dinner," Tommy finally broke the silence.

"In your distillery? Or at an actual restaurant?" Alice dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling. A smile was stretching her lips.

"At my home," Tommy replied. He coughed slightly after an inhale. Alice's head snapped up.

"That would be an honor, I'm sure," She pushed herself up and straightened her back.

"We'll have a nice meal and discuss some business," Tommy straightened as well.

"That sounds heavenly," Alice smiled gratefully. "Right, I must go deal with this issue before it gets out of hand." She stood and pulled her coat on quickly. Her fingers wiggled back into her gloves.

"I will call you with the details, I have some business to tend to first," Tommy stood to get the door and saw Lizzie sitting in the reception. "Lizzie." He acknowledged her before resting a hand on the small of Alice's back. "Until next time, Miss Black."

"Goodbye Mr Shelby, a pleasure as always," She smiled demurely at Lizzie. "And Good day to you, Miss Stark."

Lizzie watched her walk away and glanced to see Tommy doing the same. He put back on his glasses and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - Whiskey Kisses

Tommy's home was expensive. Alice stepped from the car gingerly. The building seemed to loom over her. Its curving and ornate architecture was practical with a flourish. The stones twisted between her heels as she approached the steps and the door was opened by an elderly maid who didn't smile.

"Mr Shelby will be down in a couple of minutes," The maid said as she led Alice into an over-sized living room. "If you take a seat, I will fetch you a glass of wine." She took Alice's coat before disappearing back into the entry hall.

The room was decorated with some beautiful paintings which were framed modestly. The fireplace was lit and cast a distinct orange glow over the surrounding couches and chairs. Alice pulled at the neckline of her pale pink dress. It came up to her collar bone and covered her legs to just below her knee. It was decorated in small shining pearl beads which glinted in the light.

Taking a seat, she let out a breath before searching in her clutch for her new packet of lucky strike. She placed one between her index and middle finger. The end burned faintly as she inhaled. She waved out the match and discarded it into her clutch.

There was a faint click as the door opened and the maid paced in with a glass of wine in hand.

"Mr Shelby won't be long," The maid reiterated. The door closed and Alice was alone again.

She took a sip of the red wine and grimaced. It had a strong berry taste and left that distinctive wine taste in her mouth. The glass made no sound as it was placed on the low table in front of her.

A faint ticking made Alice look up at the clock. She crossed her arms and finished her cigarette. Soon 10 minutes had passed and she felt a deep irritation fester in her stomach. She took out another cigarette and waited. Soon a full half hour had passed and that irritation had become anger.

She downed the wine and began to pace looking at some of the paintings. She fingered the frame of a portrait of Tommy and tutted. Her finger slipped from the frame as someone coughed.

"I am running behind schedule today," Tommy said from doorway. A cigarette was already smoking from his hand. His suit was new. The material had a slight shine to it and Alice knew it must be from a reputable tailor by its flattering cut.

"Do you think it's acceptable to keep a business partner waiting?" Alice cautioned. She waved her empty glass at him before forcefully putting it down on the table.

"As I said, I'm running behind," Tommy said as he adjusted his cuff of his shirt then the waistcoat of his black suit. "I tried my best to be on time." Alice rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence towards the dining room.

"I heard you turned down the gypsies," Tommy attempted to break the silence as he pulled out a chair for her. "That was brave."

"I tried to offer a match with Lettie," Alice sat gracefully never meeting his eye. The dining room was extremely large and two places were set opposite each other half way down the beautiful table. Candles flickered as Tommy walked around to his seat.

"I know," He pulled the ashtray closer as he extinguished the cigarette. He placed his silver cigarette case next to his lighter on the table.

"I thought it might be insulting but they took it as a joke. After all, David took the fall for it," Alice stated as Mary, the housekeeper, breezed in with more wine. The red liquid swirled happily in her glass she took the crystal glass in hand.

"How is your family?" Tommy replied as Mary poured him a whiskey which he thanked her for.

"Your dinner will be ready shortly," She said before she disappeared through one of the doors. Tommy merely nodded again in response.

"My family is… complicated. I'd rather not discuss it," Alice took a sip of her wine. Her lips kissed the crystal and Tommy raised his own glass to his lips.

"That's fine," He nodded. "I also heard you were seen with a distinguished gentleman at a club in London." Alice's eyes flicked up and finally met his.

"That may be the case," She slowly took off her long dress gloves. "I really didn't think you would take any interest in that sort of gossip."

His eyes demanded her full attention. "I always like to check my sources. I don't want to be getting false information. Was he a potential associate?"

"No, he wasn't," Alice's face never let anything slip.

"That's good then can't have you changing your rules for certain men," Tommy smirked but looked away.

"Does that confirm the authenticity of your sources then? If they're so concerned with my personal time," Alice asked.

"Yes… it does," He inhaled in thought.

Mary quickly announced the start of dinner and Alice watched Tommy swirl the spoon around in his soup. The lentil soup was fresh and full of flavor. The smell lingered even after Mary had cleared both of their plates. The main was a beautifully done wellington which Tommy again barely touched. The dinner conversation was sparse with some polite sentiments about family.

Their desserts were cleared and they moved into Tommy's study.

His jacket hung loosely over his desk chair. He poured her a whiskey from another crystal glass bottle.

"Why did you invite me here, Mr Shelby?" Alice asked sweetly. She pressed the cigarette between her lips as she slipped off her shoes.

"I enjoy your company," Tommy smiled genuinely.

"I thought it was for business reasons," She winked. "For a cut of the opium." He chuckled before reclining back on the couch further so his head rested on the back and he stared up at the ceiling.

"That might be part of it," He coughed out a breath.

Her head slid to the back of the couch as she copied his position. He turned his head to watch her slightly as she exhaled slowly. Alice took a long drag and blew the smoke out quickly into a thick circle shape. It drifted across the room before dissipating.

"Thomas, tell me about your week," Alice said huskily. She took another draw and tried to not smirk as she blew another circle. His cobalt eyes followed the circle before it disappeared.

"My week has been boring," He shrugged. He leaned forward onto his knees.

"Tell the truth," Alice brought her legs underneath her as she straightened. Her dress slid up slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," His blue eyes stared straight ahead.

"I'll not push it then, if you're not willing to discuss it," Her body was angled to face him. "Lizzie is showing."

"Yes, she is," Tommy leaned back and rested an arm over the back of the couch. His fingers barely kissed her shoulder. The whiskey was smooth as she took a taste. He watched her.

"How are you feeling about it now?" Alice watched his fingers caressed the soft fabrics of her clothed shoulder.

"I focus on the business," Tommy's fingers were running in circles.

"And Jessie Eden," Alice stated. He glanced at her face but his gaze returned to her shoulder. "I guess you have some sort of larger plan," Alice mused as she took another sip. "Either that or you now have a lot in common with my sister." Her smile was mischievous.

He tapped the side of his nose with a smirk. His fingers retreated as he moved to fill up her glass again.

"I met Arthur's wife the other day, she's a funny one," Alice attempted to continue but Tommy's fingers resumed whispering across her shoulder.

"Why are you so concerned about who I fuck?" Tommy interjected. Alice moved out of reach of his fingers.

"Why are you concerned with who I fuck, Tommy?" Alice met his gaze with a straight face.

The silence sucked the air out of the room.

"Cause you're a challenge," He half joked, but his gaze was unwavering. There was no smile to meet the glint in his eyes.

"You know you're the first man who looks at me as if I'm real," Her fingers went to her lips as she leaned on the couch with one arm. "But you're not the first associate I've had who tries to force me into obligations I can't fulfill." She looked off into the distance but her eyes were glazed over. His hand caressed the elbow resting on the couch. The rings on his fingers glinted in the dim light.

Her eyes refocused and she looked at him. "I've stole, Tommy. I've fought, I've broken men, I've killed. I've faced a gun and came out unscathed." Hey eyes were tired. "I've watched people I love die. I've committed so many sins that I'm done counting."

"We're the same Alice," Tommy whispered. He got closer.

"Don't you see that's the problem?" Her voice whispered over his lips. He was getting closer this time.

"I don't see," His lips found hers. The kiss was chaste. Lips ghosted over each other in a second. He pulled back.

"Tommy," Her hand went to his cheek. "You know what happens here. I'm no housewife and you're certainly not a loyal husband." His lips pressed forward again and she welcomed it.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Tommy's lips moved from hers to her cheek then to her neck. Her hand was pressed weakly on his waistcoat. His ministrations caused her to fall back against the arm of the couch. "Alice, it's just us." She pushed him back and hitched up her skirt to straddle him. She gently held his hands against the back of the couch. Her mouth was inches from his yet she made no move to kiss him.

"Tommy, if it's just sex you want," She paused as she flicked out her tongue. "Then I'm sure you've got plenty of other girls. But Tommy, I'm not yours. I want you… I can't be yours." His breath shuddered as he felt her grind slightly against him. His lips eagerly sought hers but she resisted and remained just out of reach.

"There is something about you," He whispered into Alice's hair as she ground down.

"I know," She replied. She took his face in her hands and kissed him fully. His lips fought hers as they collided deliciously.

He pushed her onto her back and his hands crawled over her hungrily. His lips never left hers. He captured her moans in his mouth as his hands pushed up skirt to find the clips on her stockings.

The door opened and they both jumped.

"Mr Shelby, there's a call for you," Mary said from behind the door which she opened slightly. Tommy stood up and adjusted his waistcoat then smoothed his hair back.

"Alright, Mary, I'm just coming," He winked at Alice with a strange sweetness. Alice smiled in response but it faded as soon as Tommy walked out of the door. It clicked shut behind him.

"Fuck," She hissed as she sat up and rubbed her temples. Her eyes flickered closed then flashed open.

A cold expression had taken hold.

Her hands hastily pulled down her skirt and gathered her things. Her hair became smoothed after a couple attempts to brush it with her fingers.

With the last of the whiskey on her tongue, she ripped through the house. She found Mary stood outside one of the doors. Tommy's angry voice could be heard faintly.

"Can you please fetch my coat?" Alice asked.

Alice waited patiently by the front door. The housekeeper rushed to her with her coat. "Will you also tell Mr Shelby I have urgent business to attend to? I am sorry to stay so late." She pulled the coat tight around her as the housekeeper nodded.

"Get home safe, Mam," The housekeeper gave her a small plastered smile.

The whiskey had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her hands gripped the steering wheel.

The car came to a slow stop on one of the country roads. A cry of frustration rang out through the surrounding fields hidden in the darkness and Alice pounded the steering wheel with force.

Her sweating forehead rested against her aching hands as she took in a deep breath. She ran her hands down her face and she groaned.

Alice started the car. This time, she kept driving.


	6. Chapter 6 - Decisions and Celebrations

Weeks passed which became months.

Alice had fought with some of the local Italians on the selling of some produce but Alice never asked for the Peaky Blinders' help. David became concerned when the distinguished gentlemen she had been seen with in London, had become a constant fixture in Birmingham. His grey hair and light beard were easy to spot in their club. He however was a distraction. David had rightly suspected he was merely a deterrent.

David had confronted her about not involving the Blinders in their recent problems. Alice had reprimanded him and forced him to take a leave of absence.

The next time Alice heard the name Shelby, it was when he declared a Labour Member of Parliament for the local constituency.

To avoid the Blinder's celebration, Alice decided to remain at the club for the night.

The clients were eager and her girls were on edge since the removal of David. She steered the proceedings from inside her office.

The various inventories and books sat in front of her. She poured over them too willingly. Her fingers flicked through pages as the music echoed through the metal door.

There was a knock on her door and Lettie poked her head around the door. Her twin smiled gratefully as Alice motioned for her to come in.

"How are you, Alice?" Lettie's sickly-sweet voice gave Alice a headache.

Alice grasped the glass as she took a gulp of whiskey. "I'm doing splendid, Lettie. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to attend the celebration at the Garrison," Lettie whispered. Her eyes purposefully sparked an anger in Alice. Her twin was trying to provoke her. Alice leaned back and fingered the revolver on the desk.

"And why would you want to do that?" Alice asked. Her brow crinkled and her eyebrow raised.

Lettie played with the dangling threads on her skirt. "You know why, sister."

Lettie stood and proceeded to pull the pins from her hair. She wiped off her lipstick with a handkerchief and dropped it on the desk in front of Alice. They looked at each other and to someone who didn't know them, they looked seamlessly identical like the identical twins they were.

Alice banged a hand down on the desk. "You will not go! Lettie, you better not fucking go!"

"Well one of us should," Lettie grinned. Alice surged around the desk and grabbed her sister by the lapel of her coat.

"You will not go," Alice repeated firmly before she let her go.

"Why are you avoiding the Shelbys, sister?" Lettie asked quietly. Her fake tone gone.

"You know why," Alice sunk behind the desk and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, I know, but we don't let them win and we don't back down, we don't get embarrassed," Lettie's sweetness returned this time with an edge. Alice didn't move. "If you don't go, I'll go instead and we know how that goes." Alice's head shot up and she grimaced.

"Fine," Alice relented. "We'll go. Call for David."

Lettie yelped in excitement and clapped eagerly.

...

The doors to the Garrison swung open and the Black sisters walked arm in arm. David Black and a young woman were close behind.

Lizzie sucked in a breath and tightened her arm around Tommy. Tommy pushed up his cap slightly to watch Alice's black beaded dress hug her frame and nearly reveal the tops of her stockings as she walked to the bar to order. Lettie was wearing an identical dress in green.

"Well look who just walked in!" Arthur teased while handing Lizzie a drink. Tommy tore his gaze away. His eyes never left Alice's form as he turned to Lizzie.

"I've got to go speak to the Blacks," Tommy said glancing occasionally at Lizzie's face.

"No, can you not just stay with us? They can come to us," Lizzie argued. She took hold of Tommy's arm when he moved to walk away.

"Leave it, Lizzie," Tommy replied.

He pushed past her towards the bar. He was stopped by a series of warm handshakes and congratulations. Eventually, he found himself at the bar. He leaned on the wooden surface and ordered another whiskey. His eyes glanced at Alice from under his long dark eyelashes. Alice looked ahead.

"Hello Miss Black," Tommy nearly shouted over the din of the room.

"I hear congratulations in order, Mr Shelby," Alice's gloved hand wrapped around her own glass. Her eyes never left the mirror in front of them.

"Thank you, Miss Black," Tommy moved closer so their arms were against each other. "I have missed your presence at meetings but they've become less frequent since you removed David."

Lizzie pushed in between them both and hung a casual arm around Tommy's slim shoulders. "Tommy, I would like another drink." She smiled then pretended to finally notice Alice. "Oh, Miss Black I didn't realize you were going to be coming today. Where is your chaperone today?" She smirked as Alice downed her drink.

"He is away on business," Alice gave Lizzie a smile which gave her cheeks dimples but it didn't reach her eyes. "I don't know if he'll make the cut however."

"Oh, that's a shame," Lizzie said in a fake sorry tone.

"No, I'm very particular about who I give my time to," Alice smirked and felt Lettie come around from behind her.

"My sister has only the best taste," Lettie giggled. "She doesn't just open her legs for any guy. We know what that's like, don't we?" Lettie signaled between her and Lizzie. Lizzie recoiled. Alice covered her mouth so as not to laugh but Tommy's eyes caught hers and he recognized the glint of amusement.

Lizzie coughed and produced a cigarette from her clutch. She lit it and on an exhale: "We could all use a bit more class. Some more than others, don't you agree Tommy?"

Alice laughed loudly. Tommy opened his mouth to caution Lizzie but Alice caught his eye. "You know where to find me Mr Shelby if you want to deal with an adult. Now if you'll excuse me Miss Stark, my sister and I need to enjoy ourselves fully."

Lizzie huffed as the Black sisters turned their backs on the couple. Lettie hugged Alice's arm tightly and they giggled as they found a couple of seats among some of the Peaky blinders and political members.

Tommy struggled not to watch them as the night went on.

The glasses on their table began to clink against each other as they continued to drink. Alice and her twin sister laughed loudly as their brother quietly mingled with the rest of the attendees. Tommy watched Lettie lean into the eager touches of drunk men while Alice offered to arm wrestle a man no older than 20. She shouted with triumph when she won even though her sister had distracted him with a wandering finger. Lizzie moaned next to him about the attention they were receiving.

He sipped his drink and found Alice watching him intently. She simply smiled then stood and walked towards the door.

He found her outside the Garrison near the corner between the pub and the other buildings. She was being the focus of three men. He dismissed them with a question about patrols. They scrambled away. Alice produced a cigarette and held it softly between her lips. She searched for her lighter when Tommy offered his. Her eyes flicked up to watch his as she leaned over to the lighter. She inhaled and let small wisps escape her lips. He tore his eyes away and lit his own.

"Are we going to talk about the last time we saw each other or should we pretend it never happened?" Alice asked.

"Maybe we'll talk about it when I come to visit you," He said simply.

"Will Lizzie let you out?" Alice looked out at the empty street. There was the occasional stray walking haphazardly but in the dim glow of the Garrison, it felt like it was just them.

"Lizzie isn't my wife," Tommy responded coolly.

"Maybe you should let her know that," Alice quipped as she took a drag.

She went to flick out the ash when Tommy pushed her against the brick wall next to the Garrison. His kisses were desperate and eager. Alice moaned before she recognized what she was doing. She took his lip between her teeth then bit down hard. He reeled back and wiped the drop of blood.

"Why would you do that?" Tommy asked angrily. The smoke from his own cigarette drifted between them.

"Cause, Tommy," She dropped her cigarette and extinguished it. "Cause we're out in the middle of the street acting like love sick children." Tommy shook his head and took another drag.

"Why did you leave?" He looked away. The Shelby poker face was in full effect.

She crumpled against the brick wall and drooped. "Tommy, you must have some idea."

"I have no fucking clue," Tommy replied. "Enlighten me."

"We don't mix well," Alice sighed. "I worry about the effect our relationship, no matter the level of commitment, will have on our business. On my business. I'm looking out for the Foxes. You got to understand that."

"We don't have to tell anyone," Tommy offered.

"I need to think about it some more," Alice tried to say but Tommy moved towards her again.

"I don't think you do," Tommy flicked his cigarette away and leaned in too close before he turned and walked back into the pub.

Alice tried to catch her breath before she walked back into the pub a couple of minutes behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lock the door

When she got home, it was late. Her housekeeper had left food in the kitchen for her, Lettie sat at Alice's table taking greedy handfuls of chicken and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Lettie, you need to go home," Alice pleaded.

"I'm okay, I'll sleep down here," Lettie replied sweetly through mouthfuls.

"Lettie, go home," Alice grabbed her sister and tugged her towards the back door. Alice marched Lettie right up to the next house's door. She unlocked it and pushed Lettie though after handing her sister her own keys. She waited patiently as she heard it lock.

Alice locked her own door slowly and listened to the empty silence of the house. She took a deep breath and sat down where her sister had been just minutes earlier. She took a slow bite before scrambling to find her pipe. She tore through her drawers in the living room and produced the pipe. She filled it happily and moved to light it when there was a knock at her door.

The revolver felt heavy in her hands as she paced to the door. She flipped the small peephole open to see a cap hiding the man from view. Her heart fluttered but she held the gun behind the door aimed at individual as she opened it with the chain on.

"Can I help you?"

"Let me in, Alice," His eyes stung her and she immediately unlatched the door. He pushed in quickly and latched it behind him. He turned and clocked the revolver. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am a leader of a gang of thieves and whores," Alice justified before leading Tommy into the living room. She put the revolver on top of a small table as she flicked on the lamp.

She turned to find Tommy with the opium pipe in hand. She shrugged at his questioning look and he put it back down on the table.

"We have some business to deal with," He freed himself of his coat and cap. She watched him unbutton his waistcoat which joined his coat and cap on the chair.

"Tommy, we have to keep this quiet," Alice backed into the fireplace and held on the post behind her to keep herself in place.

He let his braces fall to either side of his trousers as he moved onto his shirt. Sweat stuck to his hair just above his forehead as if he had ran here. His cheeks were flushed with a light pink.

"I can be quiet," His eyes were fixed on her. He wrestled out of his shirt to reveal a long-sleeved undershirt which was slightly unbuttoned at the top.

"As long as you are." He smirked playfully.

Then he moved towards her.

When his hands went to her face to launch an onslaught of kisses, a switch went off and she pushed him backwards. He stumbled and gave her a confused look.

She raised her eyebrow and walked past him with a giddy smile.

Alice had reached her bedroom door when he seized her again. His kisses attacked her neck and his hands went for the hem of her dress. He pulled it up to skim hands across her soft behind. He groaned as he pressed against her. His need intensified and was evident to Alice.

Alice pushed the door open hastily and stumbled through it. Tommy spun her around to continue his kisses from earlier.

"I want you Alice Black," He mumbled while his hands pulled her dress up to reveal silk undergarments.

His mouth found hers again and she moaned as his fingers met the skin of her stomach.

Her own hands had betrayed her and started to pull his undershirt off. Temporarily their mouths disconnected as the fabric rushed past Tommy's face. He went to undo his own trousers quickly, but Alice's hands stilled them.

"I want you Thomas Shelby," Alice whispered.

Her own fingers undid his trousers gently and they hit the floor with a satisfying clink from the braces.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jealous Sparks

His visits had become a fixture in Alice's week. They had hid it well and despite some rumors, Alice and Tommy had been seeing each other for nearly a month.

He would come late and on a different night each week. This time she opened the door and he guided her backwards. His hand reached back wildly to close the door as he pressed his lips savagely against hers.

"Tommy," She whispered between kisses.

He pulled back and tore off his coat. "How are you doing, love?" He hung it on the coatrack next to them in the hall. There was a look in his eyes that she had only started to notice recently.

"I'm doing well," She couldn't contain the grin on her face. "How is the business?" He followed her into the kitchen. His eyes watched her curves dance in another tight dress. There was a black line down the back of her stockings. It led up to the hem of her dress invitingly.

"The usual," Tommy quipped. He placed a kiss on her forehead when she offered him a whiskey. "How is the family?"

Alice coughed and lit a cigarette: "I am sure Lettie is fucking a Sabini bastard. David has taken over aspects of the business again." She was being honest. The look on her face knew he wasn't.

"That's a shame," Tommy took the cigarette from her hand and sat on the table.

"How is your family?" Alice took a sip of his whiskey glass and handed it back to him.

"My daughter is a handful," Tommy sighed. "Her mother more so. Polly is hiding something. Michael is smart. Arthur is still too religious for my liking."

"And how's Jessie?" Alice smiled crookedly. She leaned into him to take a drag from the cigarette between his fingers.

"She's fine," Tommy replied as he stole a kiss from her lips stopping her from exhaling. She coughed out the smoke. He laughed and Alice slapped his arm jokingly.

"You'll tell me this plan at some point," Alice stood back and poured herself a glass. "Is she good in bed then?"

"Alice," Tommy started.

"I'm just curious," Alice threw her hands up defensively. "You don't ask about mine. I know I really shouldn't ask about yours, but I'm pretty intrigued by the Shelby hit-list of women."

"Yours?" Tommy asked. He tried to look disinterested.

"Oh Tommy," She grinned and she fingered the collar of his shirt. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy smirked.

Alice snaked her hands down his chest to undo the buttons. "I think you do." She pressed a kiss into his neck. "Don't like picturing me with a tall strapping lad in a London club. Or with an Italian down some dock. His hands on my -" He surged forward and grabbed her by the neck. "You get the idea, don't you?" She breathed into his lips. His kisses were forceful and commanding. His hand was tight around her throat but not too much.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth," He ordered against her skin. One hand slid from her neck roughly to pull up her skirt. He removed her undergarments easily. He pulled her around and pushed her onto the table. She went to speak and his hand went to her throat again. She gasped and felt him undo his trousers between her legs.

He entered her after a couple of attempts. His kisses were rough and desperate. As they got closer, her hand went to her core and he leaned back to watch her squirm under the two sensations. He groaned loudly. His thrusts became quicker. Her moans became louder. She fell silent as she struggled to get air into her lungs after she collapsed onto the table. She pulled Tommy closer to smother him with kisses. He grunted into her mouth. He slowed to a stop.

"That was…" Tommy started.

"Interesting?" Alive finished.

They laughed as they collapsed onto the now-squeaky table.


	9. Chapter 9 - Grief and Suits

The room was cold in comparison to Tommy. Among the blankets and duvet, his skin brushed against hers. His arm pulled her closer to his sleeping form. A phone was ringing somewhere in the house but Alice simply laid in his embrace. Her body twisted in his hold to turn to face him. She pushed a tuft of his black hair back into place before skimming her fingertips over his cheekbone and lips. He looked so content.

The phone continued to ring.

Alice pried herself free and quickly grabbed her robe. She dressed and tiptoed to the door which closed softly behind her.

Tommy's arms searched for the missing heat source. His lashes fluttered open to reveal icy blue irises. He sat against the headboard and took his cigarettes from the bedside table. The smoke flickered in the cold light coming in from the early morning through the single paned window. He took a drag before closing his eyes again. The light was dim and the room was stale.

There was a crash from downstairs. At the sound of yelling, Tommy rushed to dress. He pulled on his trousers and undershirt before grabbing his revolver.

"Alice!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs. He found no intruder but Alice was sitting on the couch. Her head was in her hands.

The table in front of her was split in two. In the broken split lay an iron poker for the fire. There were scratches on the bookshelves and one of the shelves had collapsed. A long tear tarnished the wallpaper. Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he considered the damage. He holstered his gun.

"What the fuck happened in here?" He crouched in front of her and reached out tentative hands.

"Tommy, you need to go," Alice stated. Her hands slipped away to reveal her reddened eyes. Tears stuck to her cheeks.

"What you talking about?" Tommy asked. "I can't go, look at you." His thumb rubbed her cheek gently.

"Tommy, David is coming to the house," She got up and moved past him. "You need to go. Then you need to meet me at the Morgue. Bring me one of Michael's suits. He looks about my height, doesn't he?"

"Alice you need to tell me what's going on," Tommy got up. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Her body offered no defence and she swayed in the motion. "What is going on Alice?!" He growled.

"Lettie's dead, Thomas," Her eyes closed. She crumpled and fell into his embrace. He whispered words of comfort softly into her hair.

…..

Lettie's hair clung to her face. Alice's hand went to move it but her hand froze.

Lettie was dead. Her eyes were shut but bruises and cuts covered her once porcelain face. It destroyed the peacefulness Alice hoped her sister would have in death. And the sheet covered up to her neck, Alice set her face as she prepared for the worst.

"Show me," Alice commanded.

"I don't think it's appropriate for a lady to see such things," The attendant crossed his arms.

David moved to wrap an arm around Alice. "Show us." The attendant bit his lip before pulling back the sheet.

David's inhale sounded painful.

"Leave," Alice commanded and she looked at the disbelief on the attendant's face. "I said fucking leave!" She screamed. She ripped herself from David's grasp and chased the attendant through the swinging doors.

Stood on the other side were the Shelby brothers and Michael Shelby. The door swung shut to cut them from her view. Her hands met the cold surface which displayed the shattered body of her twin.

"Alice," David went to comfort her.

"Give me a minute David," Alice's voice whispered through the tiled room. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She considered the wounds and reached forward to pull up the sheet.

"Goodbye Lettie," Alice let the emotion wash over her temporarily. "I love you sister." Her eyes watered but she didn't let any tears fall.

"Get the Shelbys," Alice ordered as she covered Lettie's face.

She stared at the covered corpse of her sister. The attendant quickly returned to put the body out of sight on a trolley.

"My condolences Miss Black. What can we do for you, Miss Black?" Tommy's voice wrapped around her. She closed her eyes. His professionalism hid the soft kind words he had said earlier.

"Mr Shelby, I want to kill the bastard who did this," Alice exhaled. She lit the cigarette she had pulled from her coat pocket. The smoke spun around her as she faced them.

"And how can they help you with that?" David interjected and his thumb hooked on his waistcoat pocket. "Alice, two months ago you wouldn't even speak to them - you're not thinking clearly."

Alice's faced twisted. A contorted smile took over. She flicked away her cigarette.

Arthur chuckled as David recoiled from the blow. Alice shook her hand and ignored the split knuckle. Blood started to seep through her glove.

"How fucking dare you challenge me now? David give me your gun and get the fuck out," Alice hissed.

"Alice," David pleaded.

"Give me your gun," Alice's hand was open and expectant.

"Alice, you need to think this through," David's revolver dropped into her grip.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," Alice's teeth gritted. She didn't look at him. The Shelbys watched the Black brother leave.

Alice held the gun by her side. "I am sorry about my brother's interruption."

"It's no bother," Tommy's lips mumbled around another cigarette. "What can I do to help your cause?"

"I need your help to find my sister's killer," Alice stated and fingered the gun with a gloved hand. "And I need your help hiding me until I figure out what the plan of action is."

Arthur and Michael watched solemnly as Tommy just nodded. "Michael, can you please give the lady your clothes?"

The suit felt light between Alice's hands. Michael's shoes looked a little too large but she thanked them anyway. "Turn around then." She waved the gun at the men. All Shelbys but one turned. Tommy smirked. She aimed the gun at him. Thomas Shelby finally turned around.

The sound of material being dropped and discarded echoed around the men who exchanged sheepish glances. Tommy slid one hand into his pocket and held his cigarette with the other. He nearly turned when he heard a grunt from Alice but remained still.

There was a ruffling then a cough.

"Alright," Alice coughed.

The boys turned to find the suit fit a little too well. Her full chest had become flatter and her hips were hidden well by the long coat. Tommy stared at her with his typical calm face.

"Shit," Arthur muttered. He watched Alice pull her long hair back tight and tie it into a soft bun on the top of her head. Alice strode up to Tommy and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. She wiped off her makeup. Her eyes were all over Arthur.

"That reminds me," She reached up to Tommy's head and took his iconic cap from his head. He set his eyes to watch her pull his cap over her bun. "Can't look like a blinder without the cap."

He smiled weakly. It quickly vanished when he noticed Michael and Arthur watching them.

"Let's get you and your brother to safety," Tommy coughed. "Shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Glares and Cricket Bats

The Thomas Shelby's country home was quiet. Alice rummaged through her suitcase to find some more athletic clothing. Her muscles were becoming soft from being stuck indoors. A letter from David sat on the dressing table. It spoke of his need to manage certain needs of the business so he had briefly returned to Birmingham. She pulled one of his Tommy's undershirts over her chest. The window in her room provided a pleasant view of the estate. A peaky blinder was pacing around the perimeter.

The man waved his coat to waft himself before he caught her watching him.

She found a pair of high waisted tight shorts. They were men's shorts she had asked to be altered to allow her frame to fit. Reaching into the suitcase, she pulled out a pair of boxing boots. The smile on her face was one of mischief rather than happiness.

The sound of her feet bouncing down the stairs felt loud in the quiet of the house. Her newly acquired cricket bat clicked off the banister. Charlie grinned at her with still chubby cheeks at the bottom of the steps. He was dressed in a cute suit which reminded Alice of his father.

"Do you want to play Charlie?" Her hair swung in its ponytail as she bounced towards him. He mumbled a 'yes' then led her by the hand out in the garden.

By the time Tommy returned, Alice had managed to coerce a couple of men to join them for a game of watched from the driveway with his arms crossed. Alice ignored him and showed Charlie how to swing properly. The bat was too heavy for his small hands but they tried to play fair and she threw him a weak ball.

When Charlie hit the ball, Alice cheered. Her arms surged up into the air in celebration. She ran towards Charlie and scooped him up. They danced together in a fake victory lap. Charlie's giggling nearly broke Tommy's collected exterior.

As if finally seeing Tommy standing there, Alice made a shocked face for Charlie's benefit. "Look who's home, Charlie," She pointed at Charlie's father and received a small smile.

Alice walked over to Tommy with Charlie in her arms. Charlie grinned and reached out for his father who quickly took him from Alice.

"I played cricket!" Charlie said happily.

"I saw that, son, you did a fantastic job," Tommy's face lit up. He looked at his son properly for the first time since he had got home. "Now on you go into the house, I'm sure Mary has something for you." Charlie eagerly jostled from Tommy's grip at the prospect of sweets. Once he was set down, he took off at speed.

Alice set herself for the telling off she was expecting. She crossed her arms and looked back at the scenery around them. "How was your day?" She bit her lip and pretended to squint into the distance.

"It was fine," Tommy said. "Until I came home to find one of my business associates dressed in my undershirt and men's boxing shorts in broad daylight, outside of my house... when she's supposed to be in hiding."

Alice smirked. Tommy walked around her and pulled lightly at the fabric on her stomach. His eyebrow was raised in question.

"I was trying to keep myself active," Alice smirked. "I can't just sit in your house smoking, and drinking for weeks on end. Oh - and taking opium." She huffed and felt his hand snake around the base of her back.

"I understand but you can see the position you're putting me in. However, I do appreciate you playing with Charlie," Tommy said sincerely. He gave her a smile that was just for her. It was the first time she had seen it since arriving at his home.

"What are you wearing?!" Lizzie had appeared from behind them. Tommy broke away from Alice and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's sportswear," Alice uncrossed her arms to rest one hand on her hip. Her smile turned sour. "From New York." Alice's lie was unnecessary and she felt Tommy's cold blue eyes on her face. She didn't falter. "How are you, Lizzie? I've not seen you at the house for, oh, at least a week." Alice feigned interest.

"I'm good, I've been very busy at Small Heath with Tommy –" Lizzie started. She had put her arm around his. Alice had grimaced at the unfolding forced normalcy.

"That's great, I'm happy to see you kept busy," Alice cut her off. "If you two would excuse me, I need to do some sort of activity before I age rapidly and die of boredom." Her smile didn't reach her eyes and she proceeded to back away from them both. "I'll see you at dinner." She broke into a run. Behind her she could hear Lizzie exclaim some complaints about her state of dress.

Alice ran for at least 10 minutes before she found herself back at the front entrance of the house. She had done some laps and received some strange looks from some of the blinders men but she just focused on the breath burning in her lungs. She was out of practice.

She bounced back to the room before softly closing the door behind her. Lizzie was the most difficult part of being on house arrest at Tommy's home. As the bath ran loudly in the bathroom, Alice locked the door. Tommy's scent could still be smelt from his undershirt. Her nose pressed into the fabric and she inhaled happily. Then picturing Lizzie downstairs, hands snaking around him, she tore the fabric over her head and with grunt threw it at the mirror above the sink. She sat there naked on the toilet while the bath steadily ran. She crumpled forward and ran her hands through her scalp.

Lizzie was the mother of one of Tommy's children. She deserved a place in the house but the woman was so possessive and ignorant that Alice couldn't stand to be around her for any length of time without some form of toxin in her own system. She was in charge of a gang of crazy women and men, she had dealt with men who were a couple of screws loose but she found herself being baited by a whore who was living in a fantasy land. Lizzie was succeeding at getting under her skin.

Her hand reached for the silver tin containing rolled cigarettes. Alice had left it on the shelf above the sink. She took a match and quickly lit it. The smoke quickly combined with the steam from the bath. She was immersed in a dense comforting fog.

A gasp escaped her. She sank happily into the warm bathtub. Her cigarette hung from her lips and she leaned forward to turn the tap. Smoke spilled through her lips. Images danced in her vision of Lizzie's hands on Tommy, Lizzie's glares over dinner, her twisted grin, and her slender figure. Alice took a longer drag and felt the familiar burn at the back of her throat. Her body sunk deeper and felt the water ease the tension in her limbs.

As she closed her eyes on the next drag, she saw Tommy smiling with Charlie. Her eyes flashed open. She shook her head in the hopes of dispelling the creeping feeling. Lizzie appeared in her mind and Alice groaned. She hated the woman. She had never felt so much distaste for someone who was in their world. Her mind started to conjure up images she couldn't bear.

Lizzie's hands were on Tommy. They lost their clothes and were clinging to each other. Faces contorted in pleasure.

"Shit!" Alice forced her eyes open and she stared at the tiled wall. She sucked on the cigarette while she stood up. The water sloshed around her.

Hearing calls from downstairs, she dried herself quickly and walked across the hall to her room. Her brazen nakedness was probably seen by some from outside however as she was on the upper floor, she merely proceeded to calmly dress in her finest clothes. The only men outside were just soldiers of Tommy.

Alice produced a bottle of rum from the case and took three large gulps. She caught her reflection and made an accurate assessment. Her hair was pulled in a loose bun with escaping tendrils. Her dress hugged her skin and there was dew across her collarbone from not drying herself completely.

She smiled before taking another large gulp. It burned less than the first gulp but she swore under her breath anyway.

Alice slipped on shoes and headed down to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11 - Let's get drunk

The dinner was tense. Lizzie sat on one side of Tommy and Alice sat next to Arthur slightly further down the table. Arthur attempted to make small talk but Alice just drank in response. She signaled to the waiter they had hired for tonight.

"More wine," Alice ordered as she shook her empty glass to illustrate her point. She had already had two glasses on top of the rum from earlier.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tommy's Aunt Polly sat opposite her. Alice considered her then looked the waiter in the eye.

"Can you just bring the bottle to me, please?" Alice commanded. She waved him away before he tried to convince her otherwise. Polly rolled her eyes and turned to Ada to exchange glances.

Michael sat on the other side of Alice. He chuckled at the sight of his mother's face which had turned to face Alice in a contained disgust.

"Miss Black, are you enjoying your stay with Thomas?" Polly asked. She fingered the flute in front of her.

Alice sawed into her steak loudly with the new silver cutlery which clearly had not been used often, "It has been a true _pleasure_." She broke through the steak finally.

"I heard you were outside earlier in men's boxing shorts, is that true?" Polly continued.

"Yes, that's correct," Alice took a mouthful and chewed. The alcohol had started to blur her vision slightly. "I like to keep myself at peak health. I can't do all that running around after men that you do at Small Heath but I guess we all should be doing some sort of running even if it's to keep up with men." Alice swallowed.

"We don't run about after our men, Miss Black," Polly cradled her glass before taking a sip. She had leaned back from the table. Her face was cold.

"Oh, if that's what you think," Alice replied smoothly. The waiter placed the bottle in front of her. She thanked him.

"I don't know what you mean," Polly reiterated. Michael sucked in a breath next to Alice and he rested his arms on the table in anticipation.

Alice took a large gulp of her large wine glass before she looked at Polly: "I guess that's why Thomas is in charge then, Mrs Gray." Arthur choked on his mouthful and Tommy looked over from his conversation with Lizzie and Arthur. Aberama Gold, who was sitting across from Arthur, watched on with amusement.

"You shut your mouth," Polly commanded and she roughly placed her glass down on the table. She sneered at Alice.

"I'm trying to," Alice took another large bite and chewed slowly. It was suddenly very silent.

"You know what, girl, at least I'm not dancing around in full view of the men in shorts which show everything off," Polly quipped poorly. There was not enough in her arsenal just yet to really get to Alice. Alice knew that and smiled with a mouth of steak. Polly went to start another line of attack.

"Enough," Ada spoke up from the other side of Polly, and hushed them as the conversations further up the table continued. Alice fell back against the seat and lit a cigarette. She held a cigarette in one hand and in the other her glass.

Polly huffed but turned to A

The conversations continued around Alice. Michael watched her as she sunk further into the chair. She caught his eye and winked lazily. He coughed on his food.

The dinner continued without any more interruptions. Some of the family headed home but Lizzie and Michael had stayed with Tommy in his study. Alice found herself alone in the hall. She had managed to score another bottle of booze and sat on the stair downing it.

She heard the catch of Michael's cane click across the floor towards her.

"That's a lot of drink for one woman," Michael fell to sit beside her. His body radiated a heat which made Alice in her drunken state lean onto his shoulder.

"I'm used to it," Alice took another swig of the wine. "I am sorry for how I talked to your mother earlier."

"No, she was stepping out of line," Michael took the bottle from her hand and took a drink. "I think she forgets who you are, so does Lizzie."

"I am only a woman after all," Alice nodded. She went to light her cigarette and Michael took the lighter from her to do it for her. She breathed deeply and relaxed back into the steps.

"You must be going crazy in this house," Michael lit his own cigarette. Alice nodded as she exhaled a plume of smoke. Alice heard Lizzie's laughter from the study and grimaced.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Michael tried to ask but Alice's attention suddenly focused on him with an unsettling precision.

"You must get all the girls, Michael," She moved her hand to his knee and he didn't flinch. "Even with the cane…"

"I do alright for myself," Michael nodded with a cockiness that Alice suddenly found attractive.

"I bet you don't get the women though," Alice's hand started to crawl higher before she winked and tapped a finger just before his crotch. He gulped. She laughed and reached over him for the wine. "Don't worry, you're not my type," She took another swig.

She leaned into him though and he wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

"You'll go far in this business Michael," Alice mumbled into his lapels. "You're very observant."

He chuckled but kept his grip tight on her.

Alice pulled away and went to stand. She wobbled and he caught her. His arms went around her waist. She giggled loudly.

"I'm alright, Michael," She patted his arm and he started to loosen his grip. She was still swaying but now in slightly more controlled fashion.

"I think I should take the lady to bed," Tommy's voice startled Alice who held onto Michael.

Lizzie and Tommy had left the study. Both of them were stood judging Alice but for different reasons.

"I think the lady would like this handsome young man to take her to bed," She smiled with an exaggerated drunkenness. She trailed a finger down Michael's cheek and leaned into his grasp. He blushed at the attention especially due to the company.

"Michael, I'll take her," Tommy ordered. He grabbed Alice's arm. She pulled away and nearly fell again. "Miss Black, it is not above me to carry you up these stairs." He warned.

"Tommy, just leave her," Lizzie crossed her arms and glared.

She took a drag of her cigarette then blew the smoke directly into his face. "Why don't you do what the whore wants? You always do." His brow set as he struggled to control his anger.

"You will go to bed before you say anything else," He grabbed her and swung her into a bridal style carry. Her hand weakly went to push at him but she was getting tired.

"Tommy, put me the fuck down," Alice spat in his face. He ignored her and kept walking. She struggled more but his hold got tighter.

"Michael, I'll see you tomorrow," Tommy shouted over his shoulder. "Can you please give Lizzie a ride in your car back to Small Heath?" Michael acknowledged the order and went to get Lizzie's coat.

"Tommy!" Lizzie called. "Just leave her Tommy!"

"Go home, Lizzie," Tommy shouted back as he turned into the hall.

Alice still fought him until they got to Tommy's bedroom. When she realized where she was, he placed her down carefully on her feet.

"Are you done?" He asked before he turned to light a cigarette. Alice swayed on her feet.

"I'm sorry, does my behaviour embarrass you?" Alice teased. Her drunken hands started to act on their own. She pulled at his waistcoat and he batted her away.

"It doesn't embarrass me. It embarrasses you," Tommy pointed at her with his cigarette. The tips burned slowly. "It disrespects me."

"I'm disrespecting the infamous Thomas Shelby? Go fuck yourself!" She shouted angrily. She kicked off her heels wildly and they hit the end board of the bed with force.

"What is this all about, really?" He asked. His façade dropped for a moment and she saw concern on his face. "You've been acting strange all night and I don't have time for women acting like bloody children."

"It's Lizzie," Alice looked away and dragged her hands down her face in frustration. She felt so ashamed of what she had become in her time in this house… with him. "It pisses me right off to sleep in the same house with her… It pisses me off more that you haven't so much as looked at me properly since you offered me to stay… In the whole 3 weeks I've been here, you've kissed me once and maybe that drives me insane!" She hissed at him as she flung her hands back.

"You're telling me," He paused. "The leader of the Foxes gang, who I've seen shoot a man without hesitation, is… jealous? That's disappointing. Now it makes sense why you were all over Michael on the stairs."

"What if I actually wanted him? What if I wanted him to fuck me, Tommy?" Alice hissed. "Would it even make a bloody difference?"

"Right, enough," Tommy took her by the shoulders. "You need to sober up. Lie down." He began trying to get her into bed.

"I don't need to sober up to tell you, you're a right bastard sometimes," Alice jumped onto the bed. Her voice began to get more viscous.

"Alice, for fuck sake," He grabbed for her.

She looked down at him for once. "I hate Lizzie. I hate that she had a child with you. I hate that you still screw her sometimes. I hate how bloody deluded she is…. It scares the life out of me but…" Alice rested her hands on his shoulders which stilled him. She looked at him softly. "I care about you, Tommy."

He looked up at her with an expression she hadn't seen before. It was a soft expression with vulnerable eyes. He was looking at her like she had just broken his heart.

She let him put her to bed then.

He curled behind her over the covers and pulled her closer to his chest. She sighed and let her heavy lids close.


	12. Chapter 12 - Here's the plan

The air in the room was cold when Alice woke up. It bit at her skin and made her stomach curdle. She groaned as she ran a hair through her matted hair. The space beside her was empty. She caught a glimpse of herself in the dresser mirror, her makeup had smudged during the night and clung to her face. Suddenly, she was relieved at Tommy's absence.

She heaved and scrambled to the en-suite in Tommy's bedroom. The sound of the flush made her heave again but she forced herself up on unstable legs. Walking like a newly born deer, she grabbed the headboard in the bedroom for assistance.

"Fuck," She groaned. Her black eyes caught a glimpse of a bottle of whiskey on the dresser. She heaved again. Yet she made her way over and took a swig. She heaved then grimaced. Another swig seemed to stop the need to vomit. She shook her head after another swig and finally put the bottle down. Taking in the chilly morning light, she scanned the room.

It hit her then where she was.

She was in Tommy's master bedroom. The one he had shared with his wife. She clung to the dresser for support again and desperately took another swig. The bottle clanged on the fine wooden surface as she set it back down. She gulped. She found a handkerchief of Tommy's and proceeded to wipe her makeup from her face. Her hair was still full bedhead but she didn't want to touch any of the brushes within the dresser.

She pushed herself up to standing and found her stomach grumbling. She decided to head for breakfast on the assumption that Tommy had left for business.

Mary had never bothered with her state of dress so she proceeded to the dining room in her dishevelled state.

As soon as she opened the door, she regretted it.

Tommy was sitting with a newspaper open next to her brother David and a rather tired-looking Michael Gray. They all looked up at her. Tommy's eyebrow was raised but he said nothing. She set her shoulders and tried not to appear as ill as she felt.

"Good morning Boys," Alice pulled out the chair roughly and thanked Mary for the toast she had zipped in with. Mary also brought eggs but Alice shook her head and Mary did an about-turn back into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling this morning?" David looked up at her with a coy smile above his cup of tea. He took a sip to cover a cheeky grin. Alice sighed.

"I'm fine," Alice took a bite of her toast then immediately proved herself wrong by heaving. Tommy briefly glanced up from his newspaper then chuckled.

"What brings all of you to breakfast this morning? I hope it wasn't just to witness my self-inflicted illness," Alice pushed the plate away from her then tried to drink her tea which made her grimace as well.

"We do have some news," David's face suddenly became serious. Tommy folded up his paper and lit a cigarette. Alice stared at the cigarette hungrily. He produced another cigarette for her and lit it for her. She thanked him before she exhaled gratefully. Alice leaned back in her chair to give her brother her full attention. David opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.

"About Lettie," Tommy stated.

Alice nodded and took another inhale. There was a silence. "And? Is someone going to tell me today? Or should I go back to bed?" Alice sat up and rested her arms on the table. She exhaled. Her eyes were cold and the ill state that had been plastered over her face moments before had been replaced by a cool emotionless face.

David stuttered. "It was one of S-S-Sabini's gang." Alice took another inhale as she thought about this. Tommy had leaned back to watch her.

"I guess from your nervousness, she was doing something she shouldn't have been," Alice nodded thanks as Tommy slid the ashtray over to her.

"Well Alice, from what we've learned she was pretending to be you," David shaking hands put down his cup of tea. Alice sucked in a breath and shook the ash from her cigarette.

"Right," Alice took another long inhale. All the men watched her. "Now why the fuck was she doing that, David?"

David clasped his hands in front of him. "We were trying to get one of Sabini's clubs to let our more intimate services in. She was seducing one of the higher-ranking thugs."

Alice roughly stubbed out her cigarette. "What do you mean by 'We', David? Am I right in thinking you both decided this without me?"

David started to stutter again: "I-I-I wanted to p-p-prove we could handle the business if you needed us to…" He trailed off and avoided her eyes.

Alice stood abruptly. "Would you two mind giving my brother and I some privacy to sort this out?" Tommy nodded and signalled for Michael to get up.

The two of them shuffled outside the door as they waited. Michael took a cigarette from his own pocket and lit it. They both exhaled at the same time. There was a crash and a cry of pain. Michael looked at Tommy as if to say they should go in but Tommy just took a drag and shook his head.

There was another cry of pain before the door opened to reveal a rather sweet looking Alice.

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly as she opened the door for them. David was hunched over the table with his hands covering his face. Tommy took his seat as did Michael. They both sat awaiting Alice's go ahead.

Alice stood behind her chair and leaned on the back of it with her forearms.

"Thank you for that, Mr Shelby," Alice smiled again and it unnerved Tommy slightly. He glanced at David who had looked up at Alice's voice. His eye was red and there was a cut along his cheek. A dinner knife sat in Alice's place with a slight glint of blood on it. Alice met Tommy's curious gaze almost proudly.

"Let me now tell you the plan," Alice smirked.


	13. Chapter 13 - She always gets her way

Alice ripped through the clothes laid across the bed in Tommy's guestroom. She huffed as she pulled at fabric. She kept picturing Lettie and throwing the dresses back down. She finally produced a skin-tight low-cut red number which reminded her of Lettie. She pulled it over her silk undergarments and made sure the tops of her stockings were close the end of the short flapper dress. Lettie would be laughing right now to see her imitating Lettie for a change.

Her fingers pressed the pins in her hair in a way that reminded her of Lettie.

The door to her room opened and closed with a click. She turned to find Tommy with a cigarette smoking in his lips.

"Are you nearly ready?" Tommy asked as he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. She smiled and shook her head but she opened her arms to twirl on the spot to showcase the look she had started to put together. Tommy didn't smile.

"Are you sure you want Michael to accompany you?" Tommy flicked his cigarette and watched the ash flicker to the ground.

"Are you worried about me Mr Shelby?" Alice walked towards him. Her hands fell on his waistcoat before her hand found his and took the cigarette from his fingers. She stepped back and took a drag. He still looked at her solemnly.

She exhaled and gasped. His eyes had set on her with a vulnerability. With purpose, he strode towards her. His lips found hers. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He breathed in deeply.

"I need you to be alright," Tommy whispered. Alice's eyes opened to find his shut in a calm meditation. It was the weakest Alice had ever seen him. She moved her hands to his face and allowed him to savour the embrace. His thumbs brushed against the back of her hips and his lungs shuddered with shallow breaths.

"I promise you I'll be alright," She whispered softly against his forehead before she pressed a kiss on his brow. "I promise you Thomas Shelby that I will be alright…" He opened his eyes after he pressed another kiss on her lips. "Someone's got to be here to call you on your bullshit." She smiled and he smiled in return. He left her to finish getting ready.

...

The plan had been simple, she would try to pretend to be her sister and see where they got. When she walked into the club on the arm of Michael however, she hadn't expected Sabini to try to cut a deal. Sabini had offered his man on a plate to Alice and apologized. Alice had been surprised but didn't flinch. Alice had been allowed to kill the man and Sabini had watched almost passively. Then Michael had been forced to remain outside during talks due to Sabini's low tolerance for the blinders. She had managed to convince Sabini that he was just one of her men now but still he had to remain outside the office.

She had sat prettily in a chair opposite Sabini's desk.

"I would never have agreed to such a pretty girl murdered so brutally," Sabini said as he offered her a drink. "Especially if I had known who she was."

"That is very kind of you Mr Sabini," She took the drink from him with a sweet smile. He removed his glove to wipe the dots of blood from her porcelain face. She smiled appreciatively.

"As a matter of business," Sabini continued. "I like to make sure potential clients are treated with respect."

"I'm sure," Alice leaned forward.

"I want to make it clear this is not how I usually conduct business," Sabini said.

"I am aware, Mr Sabini," Alice took a sip. "I appreciate you making amends."

"I am glad," Mr Sabini sat back behind his desk. "We're not savages. I'm sorry about the whole bother with your sister. Now also, my business associates are my priority. I like to make sure my associates are happy and when they're happy, I'm happy."

"Well Mr Sabini, letting me kill my sister's murderer is more than adequate," Alice replied. "But if you want to conduct business, I am more than happy to oblige."

Sabini smiled and leaned forward. "Let's get to it, then shall we?"

Alice grinned and took another sip. "Yes, let's."

…

When Alice returned from the club, she went to Tommy's Manor instead of her home on the instruction of Michael. She found Tommy sitting in his office with a drink in hand.

"I assume it went well," Tommy said without turning around.

"It went wonderfully," Alice dropped her jacket on the floor and kicked off her heels. She walked around the desk and pulled the pins from her hair. The pins dropped carelessly from her fingers onto the carpet.

"Did you meet Sabini?" Tommy took a drink and watched as she dropped the last of the pins in front of him.

"Yes," Alice slid onto his lap and straddled him comfortably. "He was incredibly accommodating." She bit her lip and Tommy sucked in a breath.

"That makes a change," Tommy whispered as she began to grind. She stopped to take the drink from his hand and she downed the last of it before setting it down behind him.

"I got a fantastic deal," She ground down and his hands went to her hips to still her. "And he offered me Lettie's killer."

"That's good," Tommy gritted his teeth as she attempted to grind down on him again.

"I got to punch that bastard's face in," She breathed against his neck and he shuddered. "Sabini has offered me some of the best clubs in his territory. My products will be sold there for a cut but it's to my benefit. I can't have him try to kill me like he did with you." She leaned back in his grip and her hands went to the end of her dress. She looked down shyly and Tommy followed her gaze. She inched the hem up slowly to reveal the tops of her stockings.

"He did try to fuck me," Alice added as casually as she could and felt Tommy's grip tighten. "But I told him I've got a gypsy boy who does it right." Tommy's lips attacked hers and he ground up into her. He almost growled against her skin.

She giggled as he lifted them both and sat her down on the desk. He pulled at her undergarments hastily and undid his trousers.

Alice smiled when he groaned with the sensation of her.

"I guess I'm yours now," She whispered into his neck before she bit down playfully.

"I guess you are," He replied softly through quiet moans. "And I guess...I'm yours."

The house was peaceful. It was the first time during her stay that Alice had felt at home. She lay on the bed still dressed in her undergarments from the night before. After they had finished in the office the night before, Tommy had poured them some more whiskey and led her up to his bedroom. They had spoken about family and business. He spoke of times before the war and family. His eyes had glazed over when he mentioned John. His face had fallen when she had asked about the war. He had said some sort of saying and brushed it off.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other but as the night went on, they had untangled themselves.

He stirred behind her as she sat up to get a glass of water. She froze as he murmured in pain. He was breathing quickly as if in a panic. Alice went to wake him but he woke up with a gasp. His eyes flashed open as he bolted upright.

"Tommy?" Alice kneeled on the bed and reached out a cautious hand.

"I'm alright, I'm alright Alice," Tommy ran his hands down his face.

"You don't need to tell me what the dreams about," Alice crawled and sat down opposite him. "I've seen it before… I knew a man once who couldn't sleep without an opium pipe… The war does funny things to even the strongest man's mind…"

"We did things… in the war," Tommy started to say but he faltered. "Sometimes it keeps me up… sometimes it doesn't…"

"I know," Alice nodded. Her fingers crawled across the sheets to his shin. His bare skin met her fingertips.

"There's a pain in my head," Tommy looked at his hands. "I need something else to make it go away…"

Her hand drew patterns on his calf as she managed to move closer.

"You can't keep making it go away Tommy," Alice whispered. "Things like that don't go away…"

"You don't know what it's like," Tommy whispered.

She snuck between his legs and straddled him to wrap her arms around his bare torso. Her lips pressed against his collarbone.

"I knew a girl once," Alice began in a soft voice. She ran her hands out and down his spine. "She was a sweet girl who got married at 18, and her man was nice at first, he bought her flowers and pretty stockings. She felt loved… at first. He would undress her slowly like a doll… He loved her but his anger became too wild. He was like a dog who was constantly had an itch to scratch."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy took her face in one hand. Alice didn't look up from his chest.

"He would drink. He would visit the nearest whore just to occupy his mind. He slept with her sister. The girl would be bruised and broken nearly every night. Her family sick with worry but she stayed with him because it was her fault in her mind. She had chosen him. He went to war but he stayed with her," Alice continued. "He was there every night doing the same things he had done before he left."

Tommy rested his forehead against hers.

"He died at war," Alice murmured. "And this sweet girl was relieved. She slept soundly for the first week but then the next time any man stayed, she couldn't sleep. Then she felt guilt. What kind of wife wishes her man dead? She ended up in her uncle's opium den. She ended up working there nights. She ended up drinking and working in a club full of whores to distract herself. She ended up…. Here." She pressed a hand against Tommy's chest. He rested a hand on the back of her neck. "I've accepted my past, Thomas. You should accept yours." She whispered it against his lips before placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14 - Tea, Scones and Americans

Tommy had begun to focus on his more politically driven work and his strange focus on Jessie Eden hadn't escaped Alice. Despite his focus being elsewhere, he had asked Alice to stay at his home on the weekends where they would be mostly uninterrupted by Blinder or political business. Alice had put David back in charge as she started to descend back into old habits on the week days. When Tommy wasn't looking, she seemed to get herself into a diverse range of nefarious activities. She would join some of her women on the streets pickpocketing to occupy her days until the club opened at 3pm or find herself in the company of rich gentlemen, or women, who wanted some more adventurous company.

She did pride herself on not being a whore. She did however enjoy being taken to dancing, lunches, and cultural activities. She did enjoy the wandering hands and affection yet when she had her fifth glass of champagne, Alice couldn't decide whether the touch was right or the distraction was.

When Tommy wasn't around her, she would reach for her vices a lot sooner. There would be no resistance to taking whatever was offered to her.

On a quiet Monday afternoon, Alice had accepted an invitation to join some delightful American men for Afternoon tea. She had met them through Sabini and had agreed to entertain them with a few of her more professional women.

As soon as the tea was served, she regretted accepting the invitation. It was incredibly boring.

Alice looked at the man sitting opposite her at the elegant dining table. The delicate silverware presented the sweets of afternoon tea. She took a sip from her tea and smiled as the conversation continued. The man's eye wandered down from her face to her chest. She simply smiled and turned to look at the room.

The hall was furnished with a taste only wealth could provide. The other tables were occupied by men and women who probably didn't have to work a day in their life. Alice had always hated being in places like this. She lit a cigarette and her smile nearly faltered when she noticed a familiar face. She looked away and focused on the man across from her. He grinned and managed to swap seats with her neighbour. His arm slid around the back of her chair.

"I hear you are a very independent woman," The man said in a hushed tone.

"Oh yeah, where did you hear that?" Alice pretended to entertain him.

"Mr Sabini always talks fondly of your business," The American replied as he lit his own cigarette. "I have never quite heard of a woman like you Miss Black. So, when you said you would come today, I was surprised as I'm sure you've got better offers to occupy your time." He blew out a long exhale and moved closer. His knee touched hers. She suddenly wanted to recoil as she felt a heavy gaze.

"I think you would be correct," Alice took a draw and met the eyes across the room.

"May I call you Alice?" The man asked. His arm, which was draped over her shoulder, tightened around her slightly as his fingers danced at the top of her short sleeve of her dress.

"No you may not," Alice smiled wickedly.

"Okay, Miss Black. How are you still a Miss when you are such a fine and intelligent woman?" The man asked. She could feel his gaze drifting down from her chest. She sighed and Tommy went to move from across the room.

"Because I know when to say no and when to use force," She finally met the man's eyes. He grinned in response as if taking it as some sort of sexual promise. "And when a man finally tries to pin me down and make me his loving wife, I have moved on to the next source of interest."

Tommy had started to move to come over to their table. She smiled at the man and smiled mischievously as she leaned in.

"That seems like you've not found the right man," The American seemed hopeful.

"Oh… I agree," Alice smiled. She giggled as if on cue as Tommy stood on the other side of the table. Alice's girls suddenly hushed and the other two Americans looked up at his arrival.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies," Tommy smiled at the women before setting his eyes on Alice. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Black asked me to escort her to her next meeting at 3 O'clock. I hope you can be without her for the rest of your day." He made his way around to her and held out his hand to help her out.

"I thought Miss Black had accepted our invitation for the entire afternoon," The American protested as he allowed Alice to move away from him. Alice took Tommy's hand and stood to feel his hand protectively at her back.

"As a busy independent woman, you can't expect me to give you so much of my busy time," Alice opened her purse to produce some notes which she placed on the table. "But my girls will stay and there is the money to cover this exquisite afternoon tea. Thank you so much for your time but now my driver must escort me to my next meeting." She signalled for Tommy to follow her. She headed to the door without a glance and felt Tommy grab for her hand as soon as they had made it through the doors.

"Thank you for interrupting," Alice said as she turned at his pulling hand. He let go and reached for his pocket watch.

"If I'm honest, I don't like seein' you with other men," Tommy almost smiled shyly.

"Well, Tommy, due to your heroic intervention, I am at a loss of what to do with my afternoon now my male company has been taken from me," Alice took her coat from the attendant and Tommy held it out for her to slip into.

"I would offer my time but I do have a prior engagement with my party," Tommy said. "However, Michael could give you a ride to my home where Charlie is currently at a loose end. He has done nothing but ask for you."

"He only saw me Saturday," Alice smirked as Tommy offered her his arm. "You need to teach your children to be less needy Tommy." She joked and he chuckled slightly.

"You will go then? I know we don't usually spend time together during the working week," Tommy asked. "Charlie loves you and your games."

"Of course, Tommy," Alice grinned and leaned into his arm to nudge her chin against his shoulder. "I know he's not the only one who enjoys my presence in your home."

"Thank you," Tommy said before he placed a quick chaste kiss on her cheek. He was smiling unlike himself when Michael finally joined Alice to leave.


	15. Chapter 15 - Meet in the Middle

"Alice…" A whisper twisted in through her dreams and pulled her back into reality. Her eyes flickered open to see a smiling Tommy. His hand was caressing her shoulder and he had gently coaxed her awake. "Alice… sweetheart…" He pressed his soft lips into her forehead as she started to shift under the silk bedsheets.

"Good Morning," Alice grinned. She sat up and hugged the sheets to her naked form. She caught sight of a tray of food at the end of the large double bed. "Tommy!" She exclaimed as she grabbed for a slice of toast. "What a treat!" She was genuine in her excitement which caused Tommy to chuckle while he lit a cigarette.

"I know how hungry you get in the morning," Tommy mumbled. Alice turned and caught a smirk on Tommy's lips.

"You've been in good spirits over these last few weeks," Alice observed before she took another bite of toast.

Tommy said nothing but exhaled a plume of smoke. She continued to munch on the breakfast Frances had prepared for them before she considered something and stopped mid-chew. She swallowed and turned to face Tommy.

"If I didn't know you well, I would think you'd gone soft," Alice let go of the sheet and crawled towards him. Her hands traced the tattoo on Tommy's chest and she sat contently straddling him.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Tommy took another draw and tried to pretend she was having no effect on him.

"I've been staying here for the last two weeks without any request to leave," Alice placed a kiss on his neck and heard him exhale in a soft groan. "I'm starting to think I should be telling David this is my permanent address now. And I haven't even seen Lizzie the whole time I've been here which is very odd…" She continued to press kisses up behind his ear and his breath became slightly ragged with the attention her hands were now giving him. One of her hands had slipped below his boxers while the other was splayed over his heart. His breath quickened with her movements but he managed to keep smoking.

"I think Mr Shelby you're getting serious about me," Alice smiled. Her movements continued and he groaned. "What do you think?" Alice whispered into his ear before she pulled back, took the cigarette from his hand, inhaled and detangled herself smoothly to walk to the en-suite. She grinned at the load groan of frustration.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and exhaled slowly. She couldn't help but grin. When she returned to the bedroom, she found Tommy carefully buttoning his shirt up. He had put on a pair of trousers and his braces hung from the waist of them. Alice didn't pout like she felt she should at the sudden need for clothing but she decided to go with it.

"Where are you off to today?" Alice asked as she lay back onto the bed lazily and purposefully not covering herself.

"I am off to London," Tommy adjusted the cuffs of his shirt before he pulled up his braces. "I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"And what am I to do while you're gone?" Alice asked.

"You can stay here while I'm gone," Tommy said.

"Okay," Alice accepted.

Tommy slipped on his waistcoat and put on his glasses before he finally looked at her. She had spread herself across the bed and her hair was spread across the pillows.

"I guess I should just sit and wait for you to return," Alice said in a cold tone.

Tommy sighed. "You can do what you like, but you can stay here whenever you want…" Tommy coughed. "From now on."

Alice smirked. "That is good to know, I like being here… with you." She slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes watched her in awe.

"If I didn't know you any better, Miss Black I would say you were in love," Tommy said softly as she pressed closer. She grinned and kissed him just as softly as the words he had just spoken.

"I think you might be right Mr Shelby."

…

Michael had come around for dinner.

Alice sat happily with him as they both drank some whiskey.

"How's that girl you were seeing?" Alice smiled affectionately. She swirled the whiskey around in the glass.

"Aw, I had to let her go," Michael replied. "She was sweet but nothing special."

"Of course," Alice nodded in agreement.

"You've been staying a while," Michael stated but it sounded like a question. Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Michael, you know better than me that Tommy does everything for some reason," Alice smirked. "I think this time he just finds me being here comforting."

"You didn't know Tommy when Grace was alive," Michael stated before he lit a cigarette. He let the smoke drift lazily over his top lip. "He lost a part of himself the day she died, he became somebody else."

"As anyone does when they lose someone in front of them," Alice downed her glass and got up to pour them both another.

"Alice," Michael continued. "He is only content around Charlie but it seems like you've been influencing him which not even Lizzie could do."

"But Lizzie is a bit of a twat though," Alice lit her own cigarette. Michael just chuckled in a reluctant agreement.

"He cares for you Alice," Michael stated.

"And I care for him," Alice smiled sadly. "With what we do Michael, you have to be realistic. It's not going to be a normal life…"

"If you asked, you would marry him," Michael stated. He watched him from underneath dark lashes.

Alice said nothing but exhaled and reclined back into the chair.

….

Days had passed slowly but Alice had enjoyed relaxing alone in the Shelby home with Charlie. She would occasionally see Ada or Polly even Lizzie sometimes but she enjoyed the solitude of it.

It was Wednesday night before she thought about Tommy's return. She felt guilty at first but then it was replaced by a deep sense of longing to see his face.

Alice had changed into her nightdress when she heard a shuffling downstairs. A deep voice grumbled while a lighter one replied. Their conversation muffled by the different floors but Alice could hear it distantly. She heard a last grumble before footsteps came up the stairs. She continued to fix her hair but eyed the drawer in her dressing table which contained a small revolver.

The door swung open to reveal a tired Tommy who had already shed his coat and waistcoat on the way to his bedroom.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her. He stormed towards her with an eagerness. She stumbled back against the dressing table as he came up against her. His hands were pulling at her night dress and pawing at her skin. His kisses were eager and forceful. She found her dress on the floor and he had pulled them onto the bed in a blur.

"I could not wait to come home to you," Tommy whispered against her chest. "Surrounded by politicians, liars, and pretenders just making me want to see you."

Alice laughed and slapped him playfully on his bare shoulder. "Thanks."

"I mean, I missed this," Tommy said sincerely and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I missed our honesty. This is real. We know each other and we can talk."

Alice grabbed him and pulled him closer to kiss him deeply,

"Can I tell you something?" Alice whispered against his lips.

He nodded.

"I think I love you Tommy," Alice whispered and Tommy froze. He pulled back to consider her.

"Tommy?" Alice asked as if worried she had gone too fast.

"I think that I love you Alice," Tommy whispered as he surged forward to kiss her forcefully.

They sunk together back into the sheets.


	16. Chapter 16 - Who's the boss?

Alice paced through the wakening bar towards her office. Her grey gloved hands slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

David, who was sat behind Alice's desk, looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Have you sorted the issue yet?" Alice asked as she pulled off the gloves by the fingertips.

"I am handling it," David growled. His hair was disheveled and black bags were starting to show under his eyes. A cold cup of tea sat next to him. He rubbed a hand down his face and fell back into the chair. His hands hung off the ends of the arm of the chair loosely. In the dim light, his fingertips were grey.

"Yes, it certainly looks like it," Alice slapped her gloves down onto the desk in front of him. "How many shipments have gone missing?"

"I said I am handling it, Alice," David repeated but his eyelids were slowly falling.

"How" She leaned down onto the desk. "Many. Shipments?"

"3," David sighed. Alice stood straight and pulled off her jacket to reveal her tight black dress. Her heels clicked on the floor as she considered her options. She bit her lip before she spun to face David.

"Call a meeting," Alice commanded. David reached for the telephone and began ringing the various members.

….

"I've heard some rather worrying news today," Sabini stated. His men stood behind him observing in the empty warehouse filled with a variety of imported goods. They were smartly dressed as always. His gloved hands sat clasped on the table in front of him.

"And what was that?" Alice crossed her legs and shifted.

"You have misplaced a couple of shipments of some very important produce," Sabini gestured with his hands widely. "I really wouldn't like to think our agreement was strained without some sort of gesture of good will."

"What gesture would that be Mr Sabini?" Alice cocked an eyebrow but didn't smile.

"I think some sort of arrangement could be made," Mr Sabini stated. "We are both very capable people with very capable businesses that could benefit from an alliance."

Alice smiled widely as she stood and leaned onto the table between them. Her dress hung loosely around her chest and she reached out a hand to trail it down his tie. She fingered it smoothly and winked, "An alliance, huh?"

Sabini's moustache twitched up at one side, "An alliance, a partnership."

"I will have to consider that offer," Alice whispered seductively. "It's such a tempting offer."

Sabini grinned as she fixed his tie and wrapped her hand around it. She bit her lip then pulled him roughly by the tie. His men surged forward but he waved them away.

Alice leaned in closer and was almost close enough to touch his lips. "However… I know you're taking my shipments Mr Sabini. If you wanted to court me you probably should have tried a more traditional route. Now if you want to continue our partnership amicably, stop taking my fucking shipments. And next time you want to fuck me, try courting me like a proper equal."

She let him go and he fell back with a huff. He rubbed his neck but considered her. He shrugged, "You can't blame me for punishing you for your constant fraternizing with those gypsies."

"We all have alliances we don't agree with," Alice stated. "I don't act like a child about some of your choices. Sabini, try to be a bit more mature."

Sabini sighed, "I apologize. Then may I take you out to dinner to my Eden club to smooth over any bad blood?"

"Mr Sabini, that's the least you could do," Alice smiled at the response. "You can call my office to arrange a time which suits me." Alice stood quickly and walked around to Sabini. He stood to meet her with his arms open wide to embrace her. She let him embrace her slightly as he placed a customary two kisses on her cheeks.

"I hope you can remain this mature as our partnership goes forward Mr Sabini," Alice took his head in her hands. She placed a kiss on his lips lightly and in the same customary fashion as he had done. She stepped back. A faint touch of red stained Sabini's lips but he smiled like a cat that had got its milk.

"I will try Miss Black, I will try," Sabini said sincerely and watched her walk away.

….

When she found the traitor, who had been slipping information to Sabini, she decided to make an example of the young man. She thrusted him down onto the stage of the club which was empty except for the Foxes. Some of the women looked incredibly bored and were buffing their nails. The men were chatting among themselves with drinks in hand.

Alice took the microphone in between her hands which were peppered with bruises and red knuckles.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Alice said confidently. "Can I have your full attention?" Alice commanded and the room stilled immediately. The wide eye gazes seemed to only spur on her theatrics. "I have here a young man who thought that the Foxes should be controlled." There was a muttering and she took a gun from David who offered it solemnly. "Now I have certain rules that everyone needs to follow."

The man squirmed when the end of the revolver was pressed against his temple. "Stop it you Shelby bitch." At the insult, Alice smacked him with the gun.

"You see," Alice spoke into the microphone with an eerie smile. "Ladies and Gentleman, while my brother may have been in charge in my absence. Do not confuse my absence with abdicating. The Foxes is still my business." She placed the gun back against the man's temple. "I cannot stand cowards, or sneaky bastards," Alice smiled.

The man dropped moments after the shot rang out.

Blood sputtered back onto Alice's face. The audience let out gasps and grumblings.

She didn't flinch. She kicked the young man's body with her heeled shoe. Then she looked up at the Foxes.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Alice grinned. The room was deadly silent.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jealousy and Acceptance

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Alice had focused on the club with an intensity that David had found worrying. She had stopped sleeping at Tommy's or even her own house. She could be found at all hours in her office in the Foxe's club. A written invitation to dinner was on her desk. It was written in elegant calligraphy. Sabini's insistence for a date was causing Alice unnecessary stress. She pondered the letter when David came into her office. The letter dropped from her hand instantly.

David watched her from the door.

"Alice, Thomas Shelby is here to see you," David shifted awkwardly and folded his arms.

Alice sighed, "You can let him in David." She stood and turned her back to get herself a drink from her cabinet.

The door closed softly.

"Alice, you need to get out of this office," Tommy said from behind her. "It's stale in here."

"Do you want a drink, Tommy?" Alice asked as she poured her own.

"That would be lovely," Tommy joined her behind the desk. He took the drink from her hands and eyed her carefully. "You look tired."

"That is a wonderful thing to say to one of your lovers," Alice chuckled but fell back into her chair with a thud.

"You know what I mean," Tommy's hand caressed her cheek and his thumb brushed under her eye. "David seems worried about you."

"He is," Alice agreed. "He doesn't need to be. I've got it under control." Alice reclined in a very unladylike manner with her head resting on the back of the chair. She met Tommy's eyes with a certain stubbornness.

Tommy stopped caressing her and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He sat and pulled out his cigarette tin. "I've not seen you in nearly three weeks."

"Are you missing me Tommy?" Alice tried to say playfully but it came out strained and mocking. "Is Jessie not doing a good enough job?" She sat up and downed her drink before getting a refill.

Tommy just watched her before he lit his cigarette.

"Oh, should I not ask about Jessie?" Alice asked before sitting back down in a slump.

"It's just business, Alice. I told you that," Tommy said with his cigarette caught between his lips.

"I know that Tommy," Alice said. She looked down at the drink in her lap. "If we're talking business, I should let you know that I am going to dinner with Sabini this weekend."

Tommy looked up sharply. He pulled the cigarette from lips and exhaled the smoke through a grimace. His eyes were cold when they met Alice.

"We have agreed to pursue a partnership," Alice said softly and she looked away.

"I can't exactly say I'm happy about this particular business venture," Tommy took another drag.

"I'm not exactly happy about Jessie Eden," Alice replied. "However, Tommy, you've got to decide you can either be with me like this or not at all."

"Alice," Tommy said and he stood to face the door.

"Tommy," Alice continued. "I would prefer to keep seeing you but we both need to keep conducting business no matter what that entails. I'm not going to be your wife unless you want to end your 'business' with Jessie Eden. Until then, you don't own me and I don't own you."

Tommy spun and leaned onto the chair in front of him.

"Alice, what do you propose?" Tommy asked solemnly.

"I propose we keep each other on the same page," Alice tilted her head. "We can continue seeing each other while continuing our business. Jealousy will be an issue but we can talk about it. Because we can talk, can't we?"

Tommy nodded.

"I'm tired of overthinking and trying to be normal," Alice whispered. She dropped her glass and marched towards Tommy. Alice ripped the cigarette from his lips and threw it on the floor. It was crushed underneath her shoe.

Alice grabbed Tommy by the collar and kissed him passionately. They broke apart for air and struggled against each other.

"Tommy," Alice whispered. "We're not normal." She smiled and Tommy returned the smile.

"We're not normal," Tommy repeated. "And I can't stop myself from being with you."

"I know," Alice took his face in her hands and brought him down for another kiss.

….

Alice stayed at Tommy's that night and slept properly for the first time in weeks. When she woke up, Tommy was still sleeping. His face looked soft and young when it wasn't in his normal serious facial expression. With his eyes closed and free from the edge he usually carried, he almost looked like a young lad. Her fingers trailed down his bare shoulder and swirled around his freckles.

As she pulled on his undershirt, she looked out the window.

The estate was stretched out around them and for the first time in a while, Alice felt she was too far away for any of the business to touch them.

Tommy stirred from behind her. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tommy grumbled. His hair was a mess with flicks of hair pointing everywhere.

"It's 9 o'clock," Alice replied with a faint smile.

"Plenty of time," Tommy smirked and crawled out of bed in nothing but his shorts. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and breathed in her neck. He planted a small kiss there before looking out with her at the estate. "It's a nice morning." He commented before he wrapped his arms round her tighter.

"I need to go back to work Tommy," Alice murmured as she felt his hands start to snake. He chuckled at her protest.

"When do you need to leave?" Tommy asked and kissed a trail from her ear to the loose collar of his undershirt.

"At the latest half 10," Alice squirmed. His hands had gone to the hem of the shirt and pulled it up slowly.

"As I said, love, plenty of time," Tommy pulled the shirt back over her head. She turned to find him grinning.


	18. Chapter 18 - Pin Me Down

Alice looked at Betty, one of her top thieves. She was a stocky built woman with mahogany hair and red cheeks. Her dresses were oversized and she wore coats meant for a man. As a top thief, she needed plenty of room to store things she had pickpocketed or picked up in a shop.

Betty had been in the gang for as long as Alice had been in charge. Alice trusted her with everything. Betty had helped to develop the hidden pockets within garments for when her girls hit local shops. Their most recent successful job was an elegant department store within the centre of London. Betty had been crucial. The yield had been significant and Alice had to consider Betty's skills for other uses.

She had invited Betty into the office before Betty had disappeared for the night.

"Betty, I've known you for a long time," Alice started. "The heist was a success but I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Alice what is it? Get to the point," Betty folded her arms and leaned back in the chair with a look of 'cut the bullshit'.

"Betty, I want you to be my second," Alice clasped her hands on the table in front of her. The office was quiet except from the distant piano music planning in the club.

Betty tried to mask her surprise but Alice caught it.

"I'm sick of men fucking with my business," Alice shrugged. "You have proved time and again you can handle this. David is doing a pretty poor job. I need someone who can keep my business associates on side, and not let everything spiral when I'm not here."

Betty nodded and bit the nail of her thumb as she considered this.

"Betty, I know it's a lot to ask," Alice sighed. "But you would receive more of the business as compensation. Betty you don't take anyone's shit and I want a woman on my side-"

Betty cut her off: "I'll do it. Not for the reward but because I'm done with your brother trying to tell me what to do."

Alice laughed. "I feel the same way."

"You're the leader, and it is a privilege, I know that, to get this offer," Betty smiled and her brown eyes crinkled.

Alice smiled. "Thank you, let's get started, shall we?"

…..

Alice was pleased with her pick. She had known for some time that David wasn't good at the business and needed to be replaced. He had taken it well when she offered to open a trust fund for his children and wife. He would still participate in accounting and other tasks but he would not be left alone when Alice was on a leave of absence.

Betty had risen to the occasion. She had ditched her big coats and loose dresses for more fashionable attire – much more appropriate of a supposed co-manager of a club. She had cut her curly deep brown hair and was now a bob.

Betty had been in the role for a while when she had arranged a celebration night at the club under the guise of moral.

"Now I want to thank our very capable Manager for another successful month," Betty raised a glass on the stage. "Cheers Miss Black." The room cheered and downed their drinks. A couple of eager newbies tried to hand her glasses of whiskey, Alice waved them away and laughed but took a drink thankfully from Betty as she appeared.

"How is it, boss?" Betty smiled smugly.

"Fantastic," Alice replied and picked up another drink. "This was a great idea."

"You've definitely had too much to drink," Betty chuckled before being swept away by some newbies and experienced thieves to discuss something important, Alice presumed. When she was surrounded by so many people. Alice often felt out of place. In a party, Lettie was always the more competent sister. Alice had to act.

At the thought of her twin sister, Alice decided she needed to keep drinking.

The doors to the club opened and a new wave of working girls came into the room. Alice recognised some of them and grimaced.

"Alice," One of the women teased. "We've not seen you in a long time. Some of the girls are disappointed."

"I'm not interested," Alice replied and continued to drink but found two of the women suddenly focused on her.

Alice peeled herself away from one of the girls who had hands everywhere. She shoved past them to her office. Once inside, she found one of the girls had followed her. The room was swirling but the woman seemed to be grounding her with her light touches.

"Not tonight," Alice slurred as the woman giggled and slid her hands around Alice's waist.

"I've heard you're a real pleasure to have," The woman smiled.

"I'm being serious," Alice smiled and she playfully pushed the woman whose grip tightened. The woman crushed her lips against Alice's eagerly and Alice at first responded then tried to pull away.

There was a cough and they broke apart to look at the open door. None other than Tommy stood with his hands in his pockets. "Am I interrupting Miss Black?" His face was unreadable. He was wearing his hat low. Its shadow covered his face.

Alice coughed, she considered the situation for a moment then pushed the woman away. "Get out!" The woman didn't move. "Get out now!" Alice ordered with a sudden burst of anger. The woman's eyes went wide and she walked quickly out of the room.

Tommy closed the door after the woman in silence and bolted the door. "What was that?" His tone was sharp and cold. Alice bit her lip and felt the heat of the alcohol suddenly become extinguished.

"That wasn't what it looked like…" Alice sobered quickly but she was still wobbly from the booze. She leaned against the desk for support.

"And what did it look like?" Tommy didn't turn. He took his coat and hat off without facing her.

"Tommy," Alice said quietly. "She kissed me… I don't… have a thing for women if that's…. if that's what bothers you."

Tommy turned firmly and surged towards her. She gasped when he placed his hand on tops of hers and pinned her against the desk.

"Are you mine?" Tommy growled into her neck then took a bite roughly. Alice yelped and tried to find her breath.

"Yes, of course," Alice nodded with an eagerness to please.

"Then that's all I care about," Tommy murmured against her skin and he pulled at her shirt. The buttons came away easily. "You will keep part of yourself for me and I will keep it for you. However, I don't want you giving yourself to just anyone, only for business and I will do the same."

Alice's eyes rolled into her head when his fingers pushed down her skirt and worked their way into her undergarments. She moaned loudly.

"Promise me," Tommy commanded. His breath was hot on her ear.

"I promise Tommy," Alice agreed between moans. His touch was feverish.

"Swear it to me Alice," Tommy ordered and he pulled back.

"I swear Tommy," Alice nodded eagerly as his touch became more intense and focused.

His touch grew more insistent and Alice cried out. He suddenly pulled away to undo his trousers. His waistcoat was discarded but he didn't remove his shirt.

"Bend over the desk," Tommy ordered.

Alice obliged.

…

They sat crumpled on the floor with their sweating back against the desk. Alice inhaled from the opium pipe and passed it to Tommy.

"That was…" Alice struggled for words.

Tommy chuckled and inhaled. "Yeah, it was…"

"What caused that then?" Alice asked. "You've not been that… commanding since about half a year ago."

Tommy placed the pipe down carefully and rested his head back in thought. "I don't know… maybe it was not having you in the house to myself," Alice chuckled at that. "Or the fact I walk to see you kissing a whore… maybe because I can't stop thinking about Grace," Tommy said it with a strange calm.

Alice leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had forgotten it was around this time of year that Grace had been killed.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"It's alright," Tommy kissed the top of her head. "I enjoyed being with you. Don't think that I want to be with her when I'm with you."

"I don't think that," Alice replied.

"I know but when I say I can't stop thinking about Grace, I worry you think I mean I'm not with you when we're together like that," Tommy whispered. "Sometimes I just need to remind myself where and when I am. She's always there in the back of my head and I can't forget."

"You don't forget Tommy, you forgive," Alice said. "You forgive yourself."

Alice reached up to kiss him deeply and felt him relax. The room hummed from the loud party outside.

"I love you Tommy," Alice whispered against his lips as she felt the spark resurge.

"I love you too, Alice," Tommy mumbled against her lips as he pulled her on top of him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Date with Sabini

Alice found herself at Sabini's too soon. The club was a gorgeous gold and people busied themselves around her. She stood at the bar and ordered a drink. When the bartender tried to turn her away, she quickly mentioned Sabini's name. He produced her whiskey with a tight smile and soon disappeared to the other end of the bar.

The room seemed too golden to the eye to be savoury.

"My dear, I didn't expect you to be so early," Sabini slid an arm around her waist as it slinked next to her.

"I think you'll find you're late," Alice smirked before taking a gulp of whiskey. His hand tightened around her waist and his fingertips played with the beading on her dress. She struggled not to pull away from his touch.

"I can't apologize enough," Sabini's face hinted that he actually didn't care. Alice rolled her eyes then tried to catch the bartender for another drink.

"Well, shall we?" Sabini asked.

"First, I would really prefer another whiskey," Alice relented and decided to use her charm instead of her stubbornness. She slid a hand under his suit jacket and smiled sweetly. It had the desired effect when Sabini coughed and the bartender stood to attention.

"Another whiskey for the lady," He waved the bartender away and turned his focus on Alice. She bit her lip as the whiskey appeared in front of them.

"Shall we?" Alice leaned into him slightly and took her whiskey glass. Sabini grinned.

…..

The food was incredible. She would expect nothing less of Sabini who was known for having exquisite taste. He had been a gentleman. He had lit her cigarettes, poured her wine, and asked about her life. He was attempting to up his level of charm. Alice pondered whether he had received feedback from another woman he was courting.

"You really are an incredible business partner, Alice," Sabini smiled. He had slid around to sit next to her in the booth. His arm snuck around her shoulders.

"You are being incredibly charming tonight, Darby," Alice inhaled deeply from her cigarette. She moved her body weight slightly so her other hand fell to his thigh. He took a breath in.

"Am I not allowed to complement a beautiful and talented woman?" Sabini took her hand in his. Alice forced a polite laugh.

"Why thank you," Alice smiled.

"Your business is fairly improving. I am very impressed," Sabini said.

"Yes, I have rearranged some of the priorities," Alice took another drag.

"I also heard that your time with the Shelby's has diminished slightly," Sabini commented. "I am very happy about that turn of events."

"Where did you hear that?" Alice queried but looked straight ahead at the bustling room.

"Oh, just from a little bird," Sabini said coyly.

Alice sighed but smiled.

"The Shelby's are trying to pursue a different kind of venture which the Foxes do not have an interest in," Alice stated calmly.

"Yes, and Thomas Shelby's relationship with Jessie Eden is not going unnoticed by many," Sabini replied. He removed his arm from behind Alice to pour himself another glass of red wine.

"Yes, it certainly isn't," Alice agreed. A flare of jealousy spread in her chest, but she took another drag to burn it out. "How are things going here in London?"

"There are murmurs of potential changes and a revolution, but I don't think it will become a reality. That Jessie Eden is not going to get very far trust me, not if the government have anything to do about it," Sabini's arm snaked back around her. Alice leaned into it willingly, she was starting to get a bit of buzz from the wine. Her mind drifted to Tommy wearing his best suit standing in the house of commons, Jessie Eden talking in his ear whenever she got a chance and Tommy taking her to his manor.

Alice mulled over his words, considered her self-inflicted pain, and watched the drunken, or high, customers flailing crazily on the dancefloor. The music was intoxicating. She suddenly felt the urge to get incredibly drunk and dance… among other things.

"This is not talk for a dinner date! We should dance!" Alice said excitedly and gestured towards the dancefloor. Sabini laughed.

"You sure are eager!" Sabini grinned as Alice grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up from the booth.

"Do you always refuse the young ladies you wish to woo?" Alice smiled mischievously. "If you don't dance with me, I'm sure I can find another eligible man to take me up on this offer." She winked. He blushed but stood.

She dragged him onto the dancefloor. The music was taking over her head and he obliged by complimenting her outrageous dance moves.

She leaned in close as the music sped up. She shook and twisted. Sabini followed her lead. The heat of the room, the music, and most importantly the wine started to cloud her better judgment. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, if a bit sloppily. It earned her a happy groan. She pulled back and continued dancing but close enough to tease him. His hands slid around her as she shook and twisted with the music. His breath was on her neck. She leaned back into him almost desperately.

The song had barely ended when Sabini and Alice had stumbled towards one of his backrooms.

…

When Alice finally made it to her house in Birmingham, she was exhausted and still slightly drunk. She flopped down into an armchair clothed in the dress she had left in. She lit a cigarette and she realised someone else was in the room with her.

Betty smiled. "Well hello boss, I trust that was a productive meeting with Sabini. I heard you could be see grinding against him on the dancefloor. There must have been a good bit of drink involved." She leaned over the back of the armchair and looked down on Alice.

Alice groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I think the open display will probably earn you a few questions from Mr Shelby," Betty smirked before she sat carefully on the couch next to Alice.

"We have an understanding," Alice said simply.

"Yes, an understanding," Betty said sarcastically. "Because men think with their heads."

Alice chuckled and guessed Betty was probably right. "It doesn't matter. Thomas Shelby's pride is not my concern. I'm now on incredibly great terms with Sabini, which is difficult when he is a slippery bastard. We need to keep him on side if we want to continue getting some of our produce into London."

"Yes," Betty agreed.

"He did speak rather a lot about the Shelbys," Alice murmured. She took another inhale as she thought about the little of the conversations she could remember. "Betty, I need you to get some of the girls to watch Jessie Eden. AND don't let them get too close! Don't need them turning around asking for worker's rights and all that."

"Don't send the simple-minded ones to do the job?" Betty offered.

"Exactly," Alice said. "We do right by every single person who works for us so don't let them speak to Eden. She'll fill their minds with communist nonsense."

"How much did you have to drink over the last two days?" Betty asked, smiling widely.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alice slid down in the armchair as she exhaled. "Too much."

"Was he any good at least?" Betty chuckled. "Or did you get drunk to make it better?"

"He wasn't bad just not to the level I'm now used to," Alice looked at the fire.

"What you mean is he's not Tommy," Betty concluded.

"Darby Sabini is certainly not Tommy," Alice nodded. "But business is business and we've all got to do some things we don't want to."


	20. Chapter 20 - I want Crazy

"Allie!" Charlie's arms were open wide when Alice stepped out of the car onto the driveway.

"Charlie!" Alice grinned in response and swept him up in her arms. She spun them both around. Charlie giggled, and Alice couldn't help but laugh as well.

"She's barely got out of the care Charlie!" Lizzie was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Alice could have passed out from the shock of it.

"Hello Ms Stark, how have you been?" Alice asked as Charlie slid down her side to the ground. He sprung up and darted off back inside.

"I have been good. Tommy said your business has expanded. I'm happy to hear it's going well." Lizzie stated. She readjusted Ruby on her hip who giggled. Alice smiled and walked towards them both. She reached out a hand to run a finger through the child's hair, but Lizzie moved back out of reach. Alice made a mental note that the Lizzie had not been replaced by a changeling and was still her old self.

"And how is Ruby?" Alice asked politely as they both walked into the hall.

"She is fantastic," Lizzie said beaming with motherly pride. "She is daddy's little girl, always cooing for him." Lizzie played with the little girl's hand. Alice looked ahead to see Michael waiting on them.

"Michael," Alice acknowledged him with a nod.

"Alice, how are you?" Michael gave her a small lopsided smile. If she was younger, she would have felt butterflies. He was such a charmer.

"I'm fine, Michael," Alice started to take off her gloves. "How are you?"

"I am very well," Michael nodded and they all turned to walk into the living room.

"Ah, Miss Black you're just in time," Tommy smiled. His glasses glinted as he lifted Charlie up. He looked older than Alice remembered. Maybe it was seeing him jostle with Charlie who was getting bigger by the minute. Maybe it was the glasses combined with the freshly buzzed haircut.

Alice smiled weakly in response.

"I was beginning to think that my car had gotten lost," Tommy winked playfully. "But I am glad you can join us for dinner."

….

Dinner passed quickly. Everyone had stuffed themselves and the men had retired to the study while herself, Polly, Ada and Lizzie had taken to the living room to watch the tired children.

Alice looked out the window and fingered the wine glass thoughtfully. Polly joined her, Ada and Lizzie fawned over the children.

"How are you holding up?" Polly asked sternly. Alice couldn't help but admire Polly for her strength and her style. Tonight, she was dressed again in a tight black pencil skirt and tight white shirt.

"Business is good, so I can't complain," Alice replied tightly. Alice refused to address the question honestly. She knew Polly was referring to her and Tommy.

"I was asking about you not the business," Polly replied. She took a sip of her drink and gave Alice a knowing look.

"What's the difference?" Alice snorted. "These days, the business and I are the same thing."

"Tommy is very taken with you," Polly noted.

"I don't know," Alice took a swig of her drink. "I am starting to think Jessie Eden is more of his cup of tea currently. I have barely seen him over the last month."

"I wouldn't worry about Jessie Eden," Polly produced a cigarette from her bag. She offered one to Alice. Taking the cigarette from Polly, she found her lighter and lit Polly's first then her own.

"Really? I shouldn't worry about the inspiring Jessie Eden?" Alice exhaled.

"No, don't worry about that girl for one more second," Polly smiled. "Out of all of Tommy's escapades, you're definitely better than most. I like a woman who knows how to play the game. We all don't have the time to give loud speeches and deliver nothing."

Alice hid her surprise and took another drag of her cigarette.

"Tommy will finish whatever business he has with Jessie Eden and then he'll finally realise what he should focusing on," Polly pointed at her with the end of her cigarette.

"Thank you, Polly," Alice said. She finished her cigarette quickly and excused herself to go find the bathroom.

Alice trailed her fingers along the walls as she walked through the manor. She thought about what Polly had said. She was right. Jessie Eden was business and she would pass once Tommy had finished whatever business he had. Without deciding on it, Alice found herself in the upstairs bathroom. She started to preen herself and pull at her dress unnecessarily.

She reapplied her lipstick but froze when she could hear someone moving about in the hall. She shrugged and continued. She slipped the lipstick back into her clutch and moved onto her hair.

The wine was starting to get to her again, and she winked at herself in the mirror after deciding her look was as good as it was going to get.

She opened the door to the hall and began walking to the stairs. A hand shot out from Tommy's bedroom doorway. She was yanked into the room and the door swung closed after her.

"Oi!" She gasped but calmed when she saw it was Tommy.

Tommy still had on his glasses and was regarding at her like a teacher disappointed in their pupil.

"What?" Alice asked.

Tommy didn't answer but pushed her back into the door and pinned her there.

"I heard you saw Sabini again," Tommy accused.

"The Eden Club must have the most terrible security," Alice tutted but Tommy forced her to meet his eyes.

"Did you fuck him?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Tommy, we've been over this," Alice said with exhaustion painted over her face.

"Answer me," Tommy growled and slammed his hand on the door.

"Tommy! Calm down," Alice hissed. "They'll hear you downstairs." She roughly pushed him off her.

"Just answer the question," Tommy demanded. He backed off but began pacing at the end of the bed.

Alice sighed. "Yes, I did."

Tommy sighed heavily and leaned onto the dresser for support.

"Tell me what you're thinking because I am not some mind reader," Alice said. She folded her arms and leaned back against the door.

Tommy groaned and removed his glasses. He rubbed at his eyes and turned back around to face her. He was still supported by the dresser with one hand.

"I thought I would be okay with it," Tommy said.

"You have to be okay with it," Alice reminded him.

"I know, I know that," Tommy said with a harshness he usually reserved for business. It stung Alice slightly, but she knew he was struggling with it.

"We can't have everything Tommy," Alice said softly.

"I know," He repeated. "It's just shit."

"It's just the truth of this situation," Alice whispered. "I struggle with the idea of you with Eden, but I have to remind myself would I rather have you or not at all cause that's the choice we have to make...And it has to be a two-way street. If you want me to yourself, you need to drop Eden."

Tommy sighed and lit a cigarette while he considered it. He rubbed at his forehead as if hoping to push away the problems in his head.

They stood in silence while Tommy considered the options.

"I don't know if I can give up the business I have with Eden," Tommy was suddenly full of anger. "But you can stop whoring around with Sabini."

Now it was Alice's turn to raise her voice.

"Now stop right there! It was one time!" Alice shouted back. "Don't you dare try to make out that my business is somehow lesser than yours! I'm keeping Sabini on side so he doesn't fucking kill me… what is Jessie doing, eh? She's not exactly going to win this war of hers!"

Alice paused and struggled to catch her breath.

"He's not going to kill you Alice!" Tommy sneered back. "Stop looking for a way to justify your need to get back at me!"

Alice gasped and surged forward to be right in front of him.

"You are so bloody narcissistic! It's not about you, Tommy!" Alice retorted. "Do you know what?" Alice slammed a hand onto his chest. "You are the most insufferable person sometimes… you are hiding behind Eden… whatever the business is… it's a pile of shite!" Alice shouted.

"I am not hiding behind Jessie," Tommy said angrily. "You are hiding behind Sabini!"

"What if I am, Tommy?" Alice retorted. "Maybe I need to distract myself from this…. Because if I must sit at home knowing I love you and you're out there with her doing god knows what, I will lose myself. I can't be that girl that sits by and watches you with her. I'm not Lizzie. I would rather pretend that we live separate lives than watch you live one without me."

Tommy reached out to her, but she swatted away his hands.

"Fuck you, Tommy," Alice hissed, and she turned to leave. As she reached for the door knob, Tommy's hand slammed against the door. They both stood there heaving. Alice could feel his breath on the back of her head. His other hand wrapped around his waist.

"I will end it with Eden," Tommy whispered. "I will keep it strictly business without the sex."

Alice gasped and tried to not cry. She rested her head against the door and Tommy rested his head against her shoulder. They breathed in sync.

"I won't continue seeing Sabini," Alice whispered and felt Tommy shudder in response. "I love you." Alice whispered.

"And I love you," Tommy replied and tightened his grip around her.


End file.
